College Escapades
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: As it turns out I, Lucy Heartphillia, am going to school with a pink-headed pyro, a stripper, a girl who speaks in third person, a female wrestler, a bookworm, a tattoo artist and a red-head who is in love with me. What am I to do? Oh yeah, fall in love with the pyro.
1. When Push Comes To Shove

**I know, I know, I know: I have a million stories I have to do, but I want to get started on this one! I wanted to do a Fairy Tail story for some time now; and if you can't tell already, I'm a Nalu believer! ^_^ Anyways, I hope you guys like this! **

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 1: When Push Comes To Shove**

Goodbye Mr. Freezies, suntans, polka-dot bikinis, ice cream and short-shorts. Summer is gone and fall is just right around the corner. No more summer blockbusters, no more freedom to do what I want and certainly no more summer flings. Am I really that upset over it? Kind of. This summer had been kind of exciting, but for the most part, relaxing.

Unfortunately, now I have to start prepping for university. _The horror_.

I bet you can tell how enthusiastic I sound; after all, I plan to become a writer – which is a dream that I've had since I was a little girl. But since my dad was, and still is, an arrogant asshole, he didn't like my dream. He only wants me to go to university so I'd pick up a husband. What kind of logic is that?

And for the love of all that is cute, I'm eighteen years old. And in today's world, that means it is way too young for me to start making commitments that probably won't last in a week.

I don't think I want to even start dating yet… But then again, my mind's been processing the idea several times over; what's the worst that could happen? Well, my dad wouldn't have to like the guy that I pick, but he can go screw himself for all I cared.

Then again, I am sort of looking forward to university.

Fresh starts. Clean breaks. No one would even know me. Lucy. Maybe just some people will know me as a cute bleach-blonde with doe-like brown eyes; maybe they'll just know me as innocent. And maybe they won't pay attention to my cleavage.

Let's move on.

Okay, so I'm already in this university called Fairy Tail – which sounds like a fantasy, magic kingdom type place. It's basically a hundred stories high (I may or may not be exaggerating) and colourful. I can't even describe how beautiful the place is because it would take too long and you wouldn't even be interested in knowing the architectural design. But I have to say that I already feel welcomed here.

And I only have three suitcases full of clothes and school supplies. My dad says he'll ship everything else here in a few weeks. At least I've got the necessities.

Sunglasses? Check – I'm wearing them right now.

Jean shorts? Check – I'm also wearing them right now.

Blue and white t-shirt that I absolutely adore? Check – I'm wearing them.

I'm pretty sure that anyone else around the vicinity is staring at me. I don't blame them; I am that pretty. But I'm not that vain and narcissist.

So after going through directions to my apartment, which is remarkably cheap, I proceed toward my room. I swear to God, if it's not anything like what the email said to me, I'm going to punch someone in the face. Or maybe a roundhouse kick… it should actually be called the Lucy Kick. Yeah; I actually like the sound of it already.

My apartment is actually not that bad. Shower? Check! Bathtub? Check! The bathroom is clean to perfection and completely white, as it should be. All I have to do really is put all my female necessities in the cupboards and BAM! And yes, I did check out the bathroom first. I don't know… maybe it's because I hate dirty toilets and cockroaches occupying the bathtub. Yeah. I'm weird like that.

The bedroom is as is girly as it gets; I can tell that someone feminine has lived here – the walls themselves had been painted a light shade of pink. If I'm not as girly as I let on, I'd disapprove. It's actually pretty bright in here; the windows (the only two) let in a breeze of cool, gentle air. Sunshine also makes its way to brighten up my room and I could feel the warm welcome it gives me. Or maybe it's the last of the summer sun… Anyways…

My dad already sent my mattress here, along with some blankets – much to my surprise. But then again, he doesn't want his precious heir to sleep on the cold, hard ground. And quite frankly, yes, the blankets are pink.

I'm not Barbie.

I sigh, as I drop my suitcases and head straight for the bed, which is huge and comfortable. I actually wish I could just stay here forever… with no worries of any kind. Maybe I can just write my novel in my bed. That thought does seem very appealing.

But school does start next week; there's the pre-orientation, orientation, etc and I don't think I want to miss that.

As my eyes close, the last thing I see is pink…

**:3 :3 :3**

I feel like I've slept a lifetime. When I open my eyes again, I don't even expect several things to happen. 1) There's a random stranger sleeping beside me in my bed. 2) I notice that said stranger is not even wearing a shirt and only has a vest. 3) Did I mention that this stranger is a guy?!

Three thoughts pop into my mind. What the hell? Who is this weirdo? Why is he here? The fact of the matter is, how could I not notice someone sleeping beside me until now?

And let me just say that I don't often see guys with pink hair. And muscles that are chiselled to perfection…

I know straight from the bat that I have to lock my door from now on; after all, this guy could be bad news, right?

This guy could be a pervert for all I know… And that is what urges me to push him off the bed, not gently at all. He's a man; he could take the pain. After all, with muscles like his, it's a sure sign that he's strong. OK: ENOUGH WITH THE MAN OGLING!

A screech of surprise comes out of his lips, as a loud bump hit the floor. Now that he's awake… I also notice that he's not from around these parts; who, in their right mind, would even think about wearing a pair of pants that also happened to look like Aladdin's? Don't tell me that don't come to your mind too?

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I ask, my voice laced with anger. I even cross my arms to make myself look intimidating.

"Your bed looked so comfy and I really needed a nap," the man – or should I say boy – replied, his lips twisting to form a pout. Is he trying to gain some sympathy points from me? It's only now that I notice how captivating his eyes were… Great. What's the matter with me? "After all, I did manage to bring the rest of your stuff up. You are Lucy, aren't you?"

My dad did say he'll have someone bring my other stuff up to my room. "But why did you have to break into my room? You don't do stuff like that."

His reaction? He just scratched his short but spiky pink hair and he also had a silly grin on his face. Is he that happy and cheerful all the time? "But your door was already unlocked…"

I sigh, somewhat overwhelmed. "Fine. As long as you don't break in again, you're forgiven. So… what's your name?" This will make a great story to tell; maybe I should write this in my future novel.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." _Dragneel? What kind of a name is that?_ Then again, I do have Heartphillia as a last name. "So you're a first year student, right?"

He could be creepy, I tell myself. But seeing that innocent look in his eyes, I decide that he's just a five year old trapped in a twenty year old guy's body; he's just a little kid who doesn't know any better, right? But I can just tell that he does stupid stuff like this all the time. I just have one of those feelings that he's an idiot.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"So am I," He grins wickedly, from ear to ear. Somehow I think he's a dragon, with that menacing expression, but that's just my paranoid self talking.

"Oh goody; I guess we'll be roommates then," I roll my eyes, sarcastically feigning excitement.

"Hell yeah! I guess that means we'll be sharing a bed, then?"

"Don't you have your own apartment?"

"But it's not as nice as yours." In other words, he wants to use this as an excuse to get closer to me.

"I hope you didn't burn it down," I say, gazing into his eyes… what is it about his eyes that I find interesting? And as a result of my little joke, Natsu laughs wholeheartedly.

"You're so funny, Lucy." Why does my heart skip a beat? Why do my cheeks start flushing? Why am I feeling this way – period? I shouldn't feel this way; this is a guy who just broke into my home! But he did get the rest of my stuff for me. It also makes me wonder if he knows who I am. It makes me wonder if he knows who my family is… He's not acting like that; he's just treating me normal.

It looks like I've found a new friend.

And I just wonder how university life is going to play out in days to come.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This is the pilot chapter! ^_^ I hope you guys liked it; isn't it just like Natsu to invade Lucy's privacy? LOL! He's like my favourite character and I adore him. **

**Anyways, mind leaving a review? I'll update sooner – is that a deal? XD**


	2. Can I Get A Lap Dance Please?

**You guys are so awesome for reviewing; in return, here's your update! :D**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 2: Can I Get A Lap Dance Please?**

I've seriously started to question what kind of a person Natsu really is; if he's the type of person to miraculously invade someone else's apartment to sleep on their bed, what else does he do for a living? No doubt that he is unusual; what kind of a man dyes his hair pink? Or is it natural? Somehow that thought does not leave my mind and I'm left cringing because of it.

But I do have to say that he is friendly; after the little bedroom incident, he is that kind enough to invite me out a night on the town. After all, school doesn't start until next week and Natsu has to assume that I'm the type of person to 'raise some hell'. What kind of assumption is that?

So here we are at a local bar, much to my protests of me being underage, sitting close together in a booth – while I'm trying not to vomit after smelling cigarettes, sweat and alcohol. If you ask me, I think this place is disgusting. But people do seem to have a great time here, as I hear lots of laughter and conversations running around.

Apparently Natsu thinks it's necessary to sit extra close to me. At least he's not touching me in a way that I certainly don't appreciate… But hey – it's not like any other guy in a two mile radius is thinking about talking to me; so maybe Natsu is just subconsciously driving them away. But who am I kidding? If there is one thing I've learned in the past ten minutes, it's that Natsu is extremely dense. It's hard to get a read off of him.

"Why did you have to bring me here?" I sigh; I can't help but think that at any moment I could be caught. Do I look like I'm twenty-one? I know I'm gorgeous, but people tend to make the mistake of guessing what my age really is.

"Cheer up, Lucy; we're here to have fun, remember?" His face is remarkably close to my face; his eyes glowing with excitement and his lips forming a Cheshire cat's grin. I would have thought he's creepy, at first, but I can't help but think he looks handsome. What?

"I guess…" Before I even could tell what happens next, his arm wraps around my neck, pulling me closer to him. Last time I checked, he's not a cowboy and I'm not a cow to be roped.

"That's the spirit. Hey Lucy; do you wanna play twenty questions?" He takes a sip of his drink, and never once does he ever break eye contact with me.

"Do I have a choice?" I deadpan, flicking off imaginary dust off of my blouse.

"How old are you?" If Natsu has been anyone else but him, I would have just thrown his drink right in his face. Or maybe that's what I'd do if he asks me what my bra size is… either way, someone is getting wet.

"Old enough to be here. How old are you even?" I should just make an effort to converse with this boy; for someone who's dense, and possibly an idiot, he never stops talking. He reminds me so much of Donkey from Shrek. But does that make me Shrek? Ew. The thought of cosplaying as an ogre is disgusting and revolting. I don't want to be known as an ugly green monster for the rest of my life!

"Eighteen," Natsu replies, before he leans closer to whisper in my ear, "but don't tell anybody, would you?"

"I wouldn't even dream of it." If he actually told me he was twenty-one I would have been shocked. He never even looked it, if that's what he said. "Is your hair dyed or natural?" I inquire; I couldn't help but ask that – it's been haunting me since I've met him earlier today. His answer? Well let's just say he's made me feel sort of like a moron.

He just started laughing his ass off; pounding the table with one fist and I'm pretty sure I feel one of his feet kicking my leg. And I'm actually somewhat scared of how his laugh comes out; it's not like I've said anything extremely hilarious. But judging from that condescending ring of laughter, I think I know my answer.

"Shut up!" I growl, as I kick him underneath the table in an effort to shut him up. I feel so embarrassed thanks to him; my cheeks are probably blushing to high heaven right now.

"Good one, Lucy," Natsu pats my shoulder in retaliation. "It's natural." One could only hope that he's received his hair colour from his mother… "My turn! Let's see… what is something that you like to do?" Good Lord. From the way he said it… it's like he's referring to something perverted.

"I'm hoping to become a writer one day." What?! NO! NO! NO! I did not want to tell him that! This is something that I've planned keeping to myself… I am such an idiot.

"Cool. So do I get to read one of your stories?" For once, no one is laughing at me. It seems like Natsu is pretty supportive of me and my dream… but why would he be so nice to me about that? The reason why I keep my love for writing a secret is the fact that no one seems to approve of it. But Natsu is obviously different…

"N-no," I stutter, as I shake my head. "It's... um… none of my stories are actually passed chapter one."

"Well let me know when it's finished, okay?" Sure. Whatever. "As for me, there's nothing better than burning stuff."

My heart, which used to have a steady beat, practically implodes the moment I've heard the last two words. "What? You're a pyro?"

"I burn stuff."

"You burn stuff? Are you a delinquent or something?" Great. My first day here and I've befriended a pyro. What else can go wrong? I might as well go find someone who has a fetish for stripping; and yes, that's the first thought that comes to mind.

"What's a… delinquent?" You have got to be joking. For someone who is going to be attending university, he doesn't even know what that word means?

"Are you a troublemaker Natsu?" I ask him with an impatient tone of voice. Deep down, I really, really hope that I'm not getting myself involved with a hardened criminal hiding from the law.

"If I were you, I'd run away from him." I look up and my jaw pretty much drops to the table. I've never, ever, ever seen someone like him before.

The first thought that pops into mind is something like, "What the hell?" After all, I've never seen a shirtless guy – a very hot (scorching hot) shirtless guy in a bar before. His muscles are very impressive. Is that a twelve pack? Or is that just a six pack? All I could say at this point is that this guy is hot as hell. But from the glare he's giving me, as well as the smirk on his handsome features, I'd also say that he's egotistic. But at this point I could hardly care less. Some part of me just wants to stare at him all night… Looks like my wish of finding someone stripping has come true.

"Damn you, Gray!" Natsu yells in response, and I flinch a little bit at his tone. I know immediately that these guys have a rivalry beyond anything else. Dominance issues much? I wonder if these guys have remained rivals since the day they were born… it wouldn't be surprising. "Mind your own business!"

"I'm just advising her to make some actual friends!" Gray screeches back, the same feral look written on his face like Natsu's. Could it be that both of them are drunk? No, I don't think so…

"She can be friends with anyone she wants, you asshole!"

"Why would she want to be friends with you? You're a troublemaker, aren't you?"

"I've met her first!"

"Oh yeah? I suppose you guys must be close then."

"We slept together this morning, you idiot!"

Somehow I just feel like I want to drown all my troubles away through alcohol… either that, or a heart attack would be the best way to go. But nothing could stop the enormous blush that's rising on my face; nothing could stop the embarrassment that I'm feeling now.

The fact that they've been fighting over me is somewhat exciting; but at the same time, I don't appreciate the fact that they think I'm their chew toy.

I just want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. NOW!

"Really? I doubt you know where to put your –"

"NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" I scream as loud as I could; I'd rather not bring in unnecessary trouble… I really don't want other people to know what kind of a sex life I apparently have.

"Sex?" Natsu blinks, with a dumbstruck expression on his face. What – did he never take sex education? What kind of school has Natsu been to? I do not want to think about this anymore, much less talk about it.

If anything, I bury my face with my hands and lie down on the table. Maybe I can pretend this is all a nightmare. Maybe I'm actually still sleeping… but if I wake up, I really hope that I don't see Natsu's face.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I can feel a finger poking my arm. What's even more annoying though is the fact that it's become repetitive. I decide to ignore it.

"Bring me a beer," I demand; if I'm going to maintain my dignity, or lose it in this case, I might as well have something to drink. Who cares if I'm underage? I'm Lucy Heartphillia!

**:3 :3 :3**

"Looks like you have man troubles, sweetie." I could hear a feminine voice call out to me and I could even tell that she's sounding quite amused about my current situation.

Not even ten minutes ago I hear Gray, who I've known for a fact that stripping is his hobby, and Natsu duke it out somewhere in the bar. Of course it's my request that they leave me alone, for now, as I chug down my second glass. I'm not the type to get drunk on every single occasion. I hardly ever drink, in fact. But I have to make exceptions for some cases.

"I don't have man troubles," I reply, as I take in the sight of a brunette – who is pretty, in fact; obviously she's well endowed, she has beautiful dark brown hair, tanned skin and really looks good in a simple bikini top and brown pants.

"I thought that was the case. I heard them fighting over you, is all."

"I don't know the stripper. I only know Natsu."

I swear I'm going to get a freaking headache in the morning… "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

I swear that I'm going to die the next morning, if my hangover doesn't kill me first. "I just met the guy this morning."

"You can't take a joke, not even when you're drunk, can you, kid?"

"I'm not drunk! I just… want omelettes." If that doesn't prove I'm not drunk, I don't know what will.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Gray is the first guy to be introduced in the circle of friends! ^_^ LOL! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	3. Quote Me On This: Suck It!

**Two updates in one day! I have you guys to thank; thank you so much for your support! ^_^**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 3: Quote Me On This: Suck It!**

Last night has been one of the worst mistakes in my entire life. Not because if my father learns about it, he'd totally transfer me into Arkam Asylum, but because I've developed a stupid-ass urge to drink my troubles away. The worst part is, I didn't have any troubles to drink away. You could say that Natsu's a bad influence for me; but I'm not in kindergarten anymore and he's not one of those kids with potty mouths.

What do I think about Natsu? Alright, I have to admit that he's nice – as nice as a boy could get – and innocent (but really, he isn't). He's also a crazy kid; yes, I do think of him as a kid. Because not only does he have the emotional intelligence of a toddler, he has a tendency to set things on fire. If it's my choice, I'd ask him to burn away my old life, but that's just not possible. There are too many memories that I couldn't forget.

Then I need to remind myself there are six days left until school starts. Call me geeky, but I am looking forward to it; the English classes are going to be easy for me – I have that natural knack for writing. Writing is what I'm best at; but I refuse to let anyone else see it yet. Including Natsu.

What is it with him on my mind? I've only known him for one day. One day! Already I'm obsessed with what I'm going to say to him next time I see his face. His smirking, overconfident, goofy and certainly handsome face.

That's it. I'm in a desperate, vulnerable position to get myself a boyfriend. I consider myself good-looking enough to attract guys like lamps did for moths. But the last boyfriend I had was this past summer and let's just say he's an asshole that's a force to reckon with. Thank God he hasn't followed me here to Fairy Tail – which is as far away as it could get.

I open my eyes and at once I notice that it is dark in my room. My vision is a little bit blurry but after a few moments at staring at the ceiling, I force myself to look at the clock. It says it is seven thirty and I can automatically assume morning has come already.

Then I widen my eyes in shock. What if Natsu's lying down in my bed again? I do not need that happening again… But my paranoia is put to rest the moment I see no one else is there hogging my blanket. I sigh in relief.

I should not have sat up that quickly… My head is a pain in the ass right now and I feel the need to throw up. I hate it when I feel that nauseous; I hate it when I'm puking in the bathroom for countless hours. Honestly, it always feels like I'm dying inside. You get what I'm saying?

Maybe I'll feel better when I take a shower. Yes. Nothing like a little female pampering to make me feel better.

When I finally make my way to my dresser where my bottle of shampoo, body wash and face cloth was, I grab them as quickly as I could.

I'm happy to know that the bathroom is still clean and unused as always. I'm afraid that something would happen very soon, and that is my paranoid side talking. Bathrooms have been my sanctuaries and my bedroom is coming close to second.

I waste no time hopping in the shower and turning on the shower head. The best part of this was that warm water is instantly there the moment I press a button. I don't have to wait for the water to warm up which is perfect. The urge to throw up is still there, which somewhat dampers my mood.

But to be perfectly honest, I'm in the worst mood. Still. I'm freaking pissed. It's all Natsu's fault that I have accepted his little invitation to party with him. I swear to God, if his tolerance for alcohol is better than mine, I'm going to punch him in the face. Wait – even better – I'll roundhouse kick him. That should solve everything.

I know what you're thinking; Lucy, you're violent. But if you're in my shoes, you'd understand. Heck, you'd even buy me a cute snowman plushie because you feel sympathetic toward me. Feel sorry for me. Please.

Last night is kind of a blur. There are some things I remember perfectly, such as Natsu's disgusting comment regarding how we slept together, but then there is something that I just can't put my finger on.

When I step out of the shower feeling refreshed and more resigned, I grab the white towel that rested on the toilet and I dry myself off. But when I take a look at the floor, I notice several things missing. My clothes.

But it's no big deal right? I can just go back to my room and find them.

It's not like anyone is there to see me right? After all I've been told that this apartment has a top notch security system. There's absolutely no way any perverts can come around without being detected.

Obviously, I could not be more wrong in my entire life. I walk briskly into my bedroom, with my white towel – as short as it is – wrapped around me, and the feeling of anger starts to overcome my brain. Anger. Embarrassment. These are the two most common emotions I feel lately and it's all due to Natsu.

I never mistaken Natsu to be a pervert, but this… had to be a coincidence, right?

"Hey, Lucy!" I'm glad that Natsu's happy to see me, but I'm not going to reciprocate his joyful affections. Instead, I'm going to handle this like I handle everything else that went wrong in my life.

Natsu really does have a fetish for sleeping on my bed; in the same clothes as he's wearing yesterday, he's lying comfortably on my queen-sized paradise. It looks like he's made himself at home.

"Natsu…" He is just begging to be kicked. "Why are you in here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, I asked the landlady for a key and I told her I was a friend so she did. And I when I got here, you weren't here, so I waited." What more could God possibly do to me? He asked for a key? Now I know he's going to be here a lot…

Luckily for me, Natsu hops off my bed (awfully like a six year old) and walks toward me. Even though I appreciate his eye contact isn't straying toward my nudeness and/or the petite towel I'm protected in, I feel half sorry to do this.

When I do my kicks, they come with no warning at all. It's one way for me to defend myself; who says I need to have a knight in shining armour? Okay, it has been my fantasy since I was a kid, but still; I want to protect myself.

I give 1000% effort when I kick people, who happen to be creepers (my name for perverts, stalkers, jackasses, that kind of thing). And when I kick Natsu, straight in the face, I give 2000% effort. Obviously, a criminal record wouldn't be good on my transcripts. So I don't kill the poor guy. You should be happy to know that the last time I kicked somebody this hard had been two years ago.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" The pout on Natsu's face, which is still red from impact, is adorable – I have to admit that much. It almost makes me regret doing this in the first place. Almost.

"Natsu, you don't sneak into other people's apartments. Especially if they're a stranger." Why does it feel like I'm scolding a child? I have to admit… I'll make an awesome mother one day. Ha.

"But you're not a stranger. You're my friend." I just can't explain why my heart is fluttering. Maybe it's because I'm about to puke? Now that I think about it… I think heading straight for the toilet is the first thing on my to-do list.

**:3 :3 :3**

I half expect Natsu to barge into the bathroom at any moment. Now that I know what he can do, and acting like a ninja is what he does best, I have to be prepared.

Throwing up is the least fun activity that I can think of this morning. Honestly, I'd rather be eating gummy worms and watching Twilight than this. I know this is the lowest of all "I'd rather do this than that", but come on. Who here actually likes Twilight?

"Lucy, are you okay? You've been in there for a long time." Is it just me or does he actually sound worried?

"Haven't you ever had a hangover before?" I groan, pressing my forehead against the seat of the toilet – which does feel nice and cool…

"Yeah, but they're not that bad." Is he on crack or something? "I mean, for me, diarrhea is much worse." Ew. Ew. Ew. EWWW! If he's trying to cheer me up, it's not helping. Is there anyone more disgusting than Natsu? Why can't he just joke about normal things? If he said something about constipation that might have been a little less gross…

"Natsu… you're not helping!"

"Do you want me to fetch you some water?" Well… as sweet as that sounds I'm speechless. "Or should I set fire to the bar? That should teach them…"

I can't help but giggle; I don't know why, but picturing him to go through all of that effort is amusing me. And maybe… he is cheering me up. Okay, he is cheering me up. "No, you don't have to do that." They'd probably file a lawsuit against Natsu.

**:3 :3 :3**

Lucy Heartphillia's revised To-Do list:

Number one: Buy a lock (really old school, but it should do the trick)

Number two: Wash blanket and sheets (I may sound paranoid, but I do not want boy cooties on my things)

Number three: Finish chapter for novel (I've been working on it since the beginning of summer and it needs to be done)

Number four: Make new friends.

Sure, there could be new things that could be added to the list, but for now, this is perfect.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu greets, his voice even louder and obnoxious than usual, as he sits down on the chair next to me. "Whatcha doing?" Well, I just had breakfast and let me tell you, Mirajane – the extremely nice, extremely pretty waitress – has just befriended me. The café, named after Fairy Tail, is the nicest place I've been to; it's low-maintenance, the staff are friendly and I feel more at home there than I have back at my father's mansion. Mirajane, of who I just mentioned, is the first one to greet me; and for the second time since meeting Natsu, I haven't felt unwelcome.

But I never expected to see Natsu here, which means that he's in dire need of some company. But I'm in too good of a mood to let him piss me off. He's my friend though… maybe.

"Making a to-do list."

"That's boring. Let's go out and do something."

"Natsu, I'd leave her alone if I were you; Erza would be angry at you again if you started harassing someone." I look toward the person who said that, of which it is Gray. Of course… he's shirtless once again, wearing a pair of black shorts. In my opinion, he still looks handsome. Damn these hormones… But then I go back to thinking… why is Gray here? Probably back to bugging the crap out of Natsu again.

It's only been day two here for me and already I know a lot of things. Except for the obvious. "Who is Erza?"

The frightened look on both Natsu's and Gray's faces are my answers; apparently, this Erza person must be the devil.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^_^**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. The Super Friends Just Expanded

**I definitely sound like a review whore, don't I? XD**

**I hope you guys like this chapter; Erza appears! **

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 4: The Super Friends Just Expanded**

Will I ever meet a guy who isn't a wimp? Considering that both Gray and Natsu look scared as hell, they are that wimpy. Apparently. Or maybe it's the prospect of facing this Erza person. Honestly, I don't think that this girl sounds frightening at all. I mean… how bad could she be really? It's not like she's the Wicked Witch of the West. I know, I know: nobody watches the Wizard of Oz anymore, but it's one of my guilty pleasures. It seems like my whole college experience is revolving around that movie. Or maybe it's one of my points on my to-do list that's coming true.

Anyways, I head back to the present with a not so stunned expression on my face. Whereas Natsu and Gray look like they're going to crap their pants.

They're a bunch of cowards, that's who they are.

"Erza's, like, the meanest girl in Fairy Tail," Natsu confesses, "and she's super strong too. It's a bad idea to go picking a fight with her."

"Is she a wrestler or something?" I roll my eyes, ignoring Natsu's tanned, toned and extremely warm hands planting themselves on my shoulders.

"She's the best there is."

Okay, so I'm guessing that I'll be going to Fairy Tail with a stripper, a pyro and a wrestler – if I ever get a chance to meet her, that is. And I have to ask myself the question of how things could possibly get any stranger? It seems to me this place is full of crazies, but deep down, I know they're not the bad kind. I have to admit, life could be really interesting with these people around.

"She could totally kick Gray's ass any day of the week," Natsu answers, as a tiny smirk slowly appears on his face. His onyx eyes glow with tenacity and I'm just wondering if he's trying to pick another fight with Gray. Can you say… five-year-old, much?

"You dolt – she could kick your ass every day of the month!"

"Are you asking for a beating? Because your ass is about to be POUNDED!" In retrospect, and in my opinion, that could have been worded A LOT differently. But then again, it sounded a little bit amusing and a small smile could be found on my face, if anyone dares to look to see my reaction to the upcoming fight.

I'm not even going to say anything at this point, because let's face it; I actually want to see them fight. I'm actually opposed to acts of violence in any case, but this is different. So who would actually win – Gray or Natsu?

Deep down, I'm wishing for Natsu to win. Sure he's cocky, but he's so cute and adorable and innocent… Wait a minute. Okay, so these things are true. But they don't mean anything. I can call anything cute and adorable.

"IF I SEE YOU GUYS FIGHTING IN HERE ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET A POUNDING!" Holy shit, that's loud! For whomever that just said that, which I have to assume it's a girl, they have a loud and obnoxious voice. Kind of like Natsu's sometimes. But the fact of the matter is, they both got bitch-slapped. Serves them right for starting a fight. But wait – wasn't I supposed to sit back and watch the show?

At once, everything is dead silent. And let's just say that everything has become mega awkward, and me, being the outsider, has no clue what is supposed to happen next.

But let's just say that I'm a little bit frightened. Is this the person they call Erza?

If that's true… then I should be just as scared. And really, I'm not lying, because I'm trembling right now – like a cute little bunny facing off against a massive wolf.

As I turn around to face the new opponent in the Natsu vs. Gray Beat-Up-A-Thon, I'm just stunned. One, I'm stunned about how pretty this girl really is. And two, I'm stunned because, well, she doesn't appear to be that ticked.

She has amazing crimson hair and if anyone makes the mistake of calling her a ginger, I can see how well that will play out. Dark eyes full of annoyance, and not much else, are just as pretty and gorgeous as her outfit; white blouse, blue skirt and knee-high boots. And Gray says she's a wrestler? I'd be surprised if she even has a boyfriend; girls like her simply don't exist anywhere else.

"Yes ma'am," both boys murmur, as they both bow in apology. They sure seem to get along with each other better when this girl is playing Mama Hen. In fact, I still find it really funny.

"So you must be the new girl." I could hear footsteps heading straight toward me and I could see her slide in the booth right across from me. And judging from her gaze, she looks really… scrutinizing. I kind of feel crept out… not a good feeling to have.

"Unfortunately. I'm Lucy," I put on a smile on my face and I introduce myself. Somehow I'm half-hoping that I'm not going to be one of those bleach-blonde stereotype girls…

"I'm Erza."

"So how'd you get the boys to bend over you like that?" it'd be a nice trick to have – someone doing my bidding. Although I have to say that I only find this kind of situation funny. I don't think I have it in me to order other people around. I'm not that bossy.

"Were they harassing you?" Erza inquires, with a low tone of voice. I'm guessing she's preparing to go all out on Natsu and Gray.

"No, not really. Natsu's my friend and Gray's just… an acquaintance." I guess I have to admit that Natsu is a friend now, won't I?

"I bet he's trailing after you like a lost puppy, right?" Erza smirks in amusement, as she crosses her bare arms – which happen to have decent sized muscles. Compared to me, I don't even work out at all. Obviously that has to change.

"If that counts as him sleeping in my bed yesterday morning, then yes, he follows me like a lost puppy."

"Don't worry about Natsu too much. He's a bit of an idiot. Not a rapist." Okay, now her advice is proven to be helpful, I know I can trust her with anything; after all, she seems to be an alright kind of girl: strong, dependable, protective. But I can also tell that she's secretive and heavily guarded. I wouldn't be surprised if she had tons of secrets.

"Thanks for the tip."

"You know, Natsu was pretty excited when you came."

"Really?" Why is it that my heart keeps skipping beats? It's annoying… but I can't stop the feeling of appreciation and happiness that floods through my heart.

"Yeah. I think he was looking forward to having a roommate for once. I'm glad to see that won't be alone anymore. Don't tell him I said that though," Erza warns, her tone of voice laced with anger, but I could tell she doesn't really want to do any harm to me.

"I won't," I promise, before I reflect back on what Erza just told me. So Natsu, the enthusiastic, overconfident university student, has been alone? Honestly, I can't picture that ever happening. I can only imagine seeing Natsu surrounded by friends; I can see him being loved by everyone. He's just that sort of person to leave a mark on people. And from what I just found out today, I guess he left a mark on me too.

"If you break Natsu's heart, I'll find you." Okay. WHAT? Does Erza, of all people, actually think I have a thing for Natsu? No, no, no, no, no, no. It's just not possible. I don't think I'll ever like him in that way. WE JUST MET A DAY AGO! GIVE ME A BREAK!

"Trust me; I've been dumped over the summer; I'm in no position to look for someone else right now." So I might be lying about that… a little bit. But technically, I'm not lying, right?

"Good. Then that means, you get this," Erza pulls out something and I think it's a stamp. Before I could contemplate any further on said object, she grabs my hand and pushes down hard on it with the stamp. "There. Now you are officially one of us." The sparkle in her eyes says everything: you may be one of us, but don't do anything to screw this up.

Oh please… I'm not a screw-up. It's not in my nature to screw anything up.

I just don't feel comfortable hearing overprotective lectures coming from Erza. Let's just hope that it's the last time I hear something like that. But I guess I pass the initiation, right? I know Natsu thinks I'm cool (which does a lot to boost my self-confidence, believe it or not) and Gray doesn't seem to have a problem with me (I don't know if bonding with him would be the best idea); plus, Erza seems to be really cool now. She just has that mother instinct in her…

"What is this?" I wonder to myself, as I take a better look at the mark on my hand; it seems pretty enough, even though I can't even tell what it looks like. Wait. Isn't that mark on the huge Fairy Tail university sign? And do everyone get these tattoos? If that's the case, I slightly feel more welcome.

"COOL! LUCY'S ONE OF US, NOW!" Natsu rushes forward to grab my hand; as he also takes another glance at my tattoo with a curious and certainly happy gaze.

Obviously I'm wrong about Natsu; he has that child-like innocence to him that makes you want to protect him. I can see what Erza's talking about now.

So for now on, Natsu's my friend and I am his; and that just warms my heart.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I tried working so hard on this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. :3**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Universal Language Of Cats

**Chapter 5 of College Escapades is here! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it! ;)**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 5: Universal Language of Cats**

Because I have nothing better to do in my life, at this particular moment, I've decided to lay low in the Fairy Tail café, just chilling. And God forbid that I look like a creeper looking to harass someone innocent just because I'm bored. I'll have you know that being a creeper is one of the worst things in life you can possibly be. Back in my hometown, one of the neighbourhood children kept hanging out at the grocery store, and you know what happened next? That kid's not allowed to go there anymore, mostly because a phone call has been received saying that no one liked it when people stare at them when they're shopping.

Being a creeper would be horrible. I keep telling you. I'd rather go to a Three Days Grace concert than stalk people for fun. Stalking is just… ugh.

Trust me – I've had a stalker once, which is indeed the point of this little rant, and let me tell ya – it is NOT PRETTY! You have to get the cops involved and it's a very long and arduous process. As a result, my unpleasant father forbade me from going out on the town on my own. As much as I want to say how he's overprotective, I feel like that's an invasion of personal space. Come to think of it, it's just as creepy having bodyguards following you.

ANYWAY, the whole reason why I feel crept out – before this little story took place – is because I feel a pair of eyes on me. It. Is. Creepy. With a capital C.

And I find myself staring back at that person with just as much ferocity.

First off, I think he's a piercings fanatic; obviously, he has eyebrow piercings (and I think I can spot one on his lip?) and let's face it, I don't want to sound judgmental, he kind of looks weird. But whatever – I shouldn't judge people, right? I want to be nice and sweet without any ounce of sarcastic bitchiness. Excluding the time of the month, might I add.

ANYWAY, he has the hair of a lion. Yes, the colour of it is black, but it's spiky, long and reminds me of a Super Saiyan 3. Yes. I know what it is – my friend back in my hometown showed me a picture…

Should I start judging him now? Or should I continue to speculate about his eyes, which were dark and full of suspicion? Then there were his clothes; was he a reject from Kiss? Maybe I should just stick to my theory of a piercings fanatic.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Erza, as I point him out to her. To my surprise (of which I shouldn't be surprised, as I learn later on) she's not terribly affected by his presence. And the way of how he's ogling me.

"That's Gajeel. Natsu's long lost cousin or something like that." NATSU'S COUSIN? "I think he's been removed twice from the family. Don't be scared of him. He's like that with newcomers."

"What? He's staring at you, Lucy?! Time to teach that bastard a lesson," Natsu, who's just conversed with Gray about something or other, punches the palm of his hand; which is a gesture of the classic 'I'm gonna beat you up' saying.

"No, no, it's okay – you don't have to," I reply, sounding quite nervous and anxious at the same time.

After all, this Gajeel guy looks like a guy you do not want to be messing around with. I bet a five year old kid in his vicinity would cry the moment he locks his gaze on him. I would not blame him.

"But he's lookin' at you funny." In other words, Natsu thinks Gajeel is a bully; and he also thinks I needed defending. Although this is a sweet gesture on his part, I don't think fighting here is legal… What? Okay, yes, I looked forward to seeing Natsu holding up against Grey earlier – you don't need to remind me.

"God, why do you always have to start a fight? Do you like pissing me off that much?" Erza's eyes glared straight at Natsu's onyx hues; her eyes radiate anger and power – which instantly reminds Natsu to just back off. It's like she's always had this power over him, who I find a little bit impressive; and now my respect for Erza has increased.

But I can't help but feel a little sympathetic towards Natsu, who just starts to pout like a puppy. And I also feel like this look on his face is adorable. Okay, so I have a fetish for adorable things; but who doesn't?

"I think I'll head off now. See you guys later," I wave my hand, which happens to be fresh with the legendary Fairy Tail tattoo, in Erza's direction as I make my way to the door.

"Wait, Lucy! I'm coming too!" Natsu's voice stops me from proceeding any further. Is it just me, or do I have my own personal puppy tagging along with me now?

**:3 :3 :3**

I don't know whether if I should feel crept out that Natsu's coming with me everywhere I go… Doesn't he understand the concept of personal space? But even if I tell him to leave me alone, I can just picture the puppy dog look; and honestly, I'd fall for it. Natsu's cute, okay? I'm pretty sure you guys would agree with me on that.

I just thought that taking a good walk around this town would be helpful; and honestly, I am glad for the company. One's company. Two's company. Three's company. Haha. Three's company.

Anyway, after taking a good look at all the beautiful architecture, I know for certain that this is going to be my home for life. There's even a pretty river that heads down to Main Street and I've just learned that you can go paddling in a boat on that river. I think that would make an awesome first date… I know I'm definitely walking by here more often.

I contemplate doing some shopping, because I'm just one of those girls who love to splurge on stuff, but then I think to myself, I shouldn't because I'm practically a broke as shit college student. My father, as douche-y as he is and selfish as he is, keeps all of his money to himself; so I'm basically relying on my own income to get me through school. This sucks because my father actually expects me to find a potential husband. Yeah. So not happening, remember?

So if I can't do any shopping, then what?

"Hey, Lucy, look! A pet store!" I turn my head to the right, to see Natsu galloping toward the window of the bright and colourful building. "Lucy, come help me pick out a pet!"

See what I'm doing in my life? Now I'm a personal assistant to a pink-haired boy. Hey – it could be worse, right?

We walk inside of the pet store and at once I flinch because of all the barking and meowing of the cats and dogs that call this place a temporary haven. As much as I love animals, I can never get one because of my father who is allergic to both cats and dogs. It's a real bummer, I know.

Cats, I have to say, are my favourite animals. If you're a dog person, I understand the appeal, but cats are cute. They have those adorable ears, they have cute furry tails and basically they're covered in fur; not to mention how I love their meows. But then again, cats can be quite the serial killers. Wouldn't it be the worst to discover your darling pet cat brought home a dead bunny? I can't even imagine it.

The next ten minutes of my life happens to be involving gazing at all the different breeds of dogs, as well as cats; and I also happen to notice that's all the variety of pets they have in this store. If someone wants a cute little bunny rabbit, go somewhere else. And I'm pretty sure that some of the dogs despise me. If I stand too close to their cage, they start barking without any warning and I'm half-scared out of my wits.

This is why I've gone to the kitty section; which is on the opposite side of the store.

I also notice how happy-go-lucky Natsu is; if I thought he's been overly cheerful before, this is past that. I'm going to assume at this point that Natsu is possibly on Red Bull. It'd be just like him if he thought that it gave him wings… But that's beside the point.

The sight of seeing Natsu this excited happens to make me happy too. Even if he does shout loudly with glee as he greets all the cats in his perimeter, a smile does appear on my face.

"Hey, Lucy – come look at this cat!" He looks like a five year old, but a cute one nonetheless. As much as I want to say how childish he is, I know I'd never want to see him act anything but that.

I walk over quickly to Natsu's side and I gaze straight into the middle glass cubicle. I widen my eyes and I'm pretty sure my heartbeat stops too. I have to say that this cat is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. Or is it a kitten? I can't really tell. But the one thing that stands out the most is the fact that this cat is blue; which is unique, to say the least.

I can tell straight off that Natsu loves the fur ball already and I can tell that cat feels the same.

"So whatcha think?" Natsu's dark eyes turn straight toward mine, as his smile becomes wider with every second. "He's a keeper, right?"

"He's cute," I offer lamely, as I twirl a piece of my blonde hair. "If you want him, you should buy him."

"Okay, but let me ask him." His attention is now toward the cat in the cage. "Meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow!"

I honestly have an urge to laugh right now. Possibly because this is the first male I've seen in my life that can act like an idiot. Not that kind of idiot that you're thinking of, but the goofy, silly kind of moron that you can't help but laugh at.

And really, if I do choose to laugh right now, it'd be the first time in weeks since I've had anything 'silly' to laugh about. After all, I've grown up in a pretty conservative household with only my father and a handful of servants. Laughter is pretty much overrated in that place.

But now I have the choice to do what I want without consequences. And I'm not talking about getting pissed drunk, smoking weed or anything like that. I'm talking about the stuff that I've never really done before in my childhood. Needless to say, Natsu's bringing out that part of me – albeit slowly.

**:3 :3 :3**

**And here comes Happy! ^_^ **

**I hope you liked this chapter; please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	6. Aww- Natsu's A Daddy!

**Four fantastic reviews from four fantastic reviewers! ;) **

**Here are some cyber cookies for you guys. Or… better yet, here are some cyber plushies of Natsu! XD**

**College Escapades**

**Aww – Natsu's A Daddy!**

I think my fate's been pre-determined by God or something. Or maybe my mom's just having some fun up there. Are you listening, Mama? Good! Please don't ever try to hook me up with Natsu! He's not my type, okay? Why is everyone insisting that we're a cute couple? We are not a couple. We're just friends. We've already had two people come up to us ten minutes ago asking that… seriously.

As we're walking down the street, Natsu with his cat, and me with the box of basic cat necessities (you'd think that Natsu would carry that stuff too, but the box isn't that heavy actually), I could feel a bunch of people staring at me. Maybe it's because Natsu keeps on meowing; I get it, he's made up a new cat language that only the kitty there seems to understand. But does it give him the right to use it for the rest of his life? I hope not. For his sake.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Natsu nudges me, while juggling his blue cat in his other arm. With that smile on his face, it just reminds me of something. Or it just looks like he's really, really happy to be able to take care of a cat. What an endearing father, must I say that much.

"He's quite the catch," I reply, as I take another look at the cat that has struck Natsu's heart. Something about this blue kitty seems really off… just the fact that it looks like it is smiling kind of creeps me out. Not to mention how that animal is staring at me.

I swear to God, if that cat murders me in my sleep, I'll make sure I'll send a little present to Natsu after I get to heaven.

Come to think of it, I hope that these two won't be coming in my room on a daily basis. Just because we are friends, doesn't mean we can sleep together. Okay… that sounded wrong. I never mean to make it sound like THAT, of all things. I'm just trying to prove a point.

"What should we name him?"

"We?"

"Yeah, 'we'. You helped me pick him out." Natsu doesn't have to make a big deal about this, but I feel a little bit touched that he wants my opinion about something.

"Why don't we name him… Happy?" I think the name fits, actually. If you don't like the name of the kitty, why don't you suggest something then? I'm pretty sure the name "Grumpy" is the least accurate name you could give a cat such as this one. Or maybe we should just call him "Creepy".

"You're brilliant, Lucy! Happy's the perfect name!" Once again, I'm tugged into another arm-hug, which, by the way, isn't as unappealing as it sounds. My heart feels like it's ricocheting all around in my chest and I can't help that. Natsu, for I've only known for a day, has made me feel things.

Why do I feel like I'm going to be the mother of this cat?

**:3 :3 :3**

It's not until ten minutes after Natsu's left my apartment do I feel a little bit lonely. See what I mean about him making me feel all kinds of things? It's kind of his fault, now that I think about it.

I sigh, as I rest on my king-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling – just wasting my time away. Summer is still supposed to be exciting: school doesn't start quite yet and I still have a little bit of freedom before classes eat away at my schedule.

I know I desire peace and quiet, but it actually feels lonelier than before without Natsu around. I can't be too reliant on him; I can't depend on him to make me feel happy – that just feels selfish.

Maybe I should watch a movie. YES! It's the perfect thing to cheer me up. But what should I watch though? I can decide that in a bit, as I've just realized that I should probably write to Mama. That is if she hasn't been watching over me already…

I sit down in my desk, feeling the inspiration to write. It kind of feels like I'm doing my own journal entries and I have to say the practice will make perfect when I finish my novel. Win-win situation right there.

_Dear Mama,_

_University is totally going to rock and suck at the same time. I know I want to become a writer – believe me, it's what I've always wanted to do. So I'm looking forward to the classes at least. But the thing that's going to suck is the time management I'll barely be able to squeeze in. You know how much I love you; Mama and I want to write to you every week. But what if homework is going to kick my butt for 365 days? I'm so totally going to fail at life… _

_Complaining put aside for now, I also want to tell you that I've made some new friends. Can you believe that I've befriended a stripper (his name is Gray; and don't look at me like that Mama – I'm pretty sure he's a stripper…), a female wrestler (the best inspiration/role model for a girl my age BY FAR), a bar maid (don't worry; she's not 'I'll pay you to have a good time with me' kind of girl) and a guy named Natsu. Yes, he has pink hair. Yes, he's slept in my bed. THIS DOES NOT MAKE HIM MY BOYFRIEND! I can so totally hear you from Heaven. Honestly, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. No matter what Dad says, right?_

_As much as I want to keep chatting with you, Mama, I have to go now. Yes, I'm going to watch a movie. No – it's not going to be The Notebook. I KNOW RYAN GOSLING IS HOT, but I'm not in the mood. I think I'll just watch… The Dark Knight Rises. _

_Talk to you later, Mama. I love you!_

_Lucy_

Somehow, it feels absolutely great having all of this off my chest. Writing always does that to me and it strikes me whenever I have the inspiration.

Before I even manage to put in the disk of my Dark Knight movie into the Blu-Ray player (that's right – I'm just as cool as anyone else), my cell phone rings; to the song of Perfect for Me by Show Me The Skyline. It's a good song by the way; you should totally listen to it.

"Hello?" Who calls me on the phone these days? My friends just text me – it's totally the norm.

"Mirajane?" Who the bleep is this? Prank calls are so not exciting; they're just stupid if you ask me.

"No… this is Lucy."

"Oh my gosh! The new girl? I am so sorry; I thought I put in Mirajane's number, but I've mistakenly mistyped. Hehe. My bad." Boy, does this girl ever like to talk a lot.

"Who is this?" I should be cautious, after all. You never know what kind of people you talk to these days… especially when they do something silly like a prank. Who knows: maybe they're aliens from outer space? Or maybe they're potential kidnappers just waiting for the right target? Right. That would never happen in a million years. I never want to be kidnapped… Unless Batman comes out from the fictional universe to rescue me, I'll live a boring life, thanks.

"My name is Levy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She sure doesn't sound creepy to me… "Oh. You know what? I should be back on my shift right now at the library."

"You work at a library?" Finally – someone who understands the importance of novels in society! I know iPads and stuff like that is cool these days, but I actually prefer books – as nerdy as that sounds. But I love writing more. "Lucky. I wish I could just read all day long."

"As much as I want that to happen, it doesn't. So I guess you're a bookworm too, huh?" Before I know it, I'm just digging myself into a conversation that'll do wonders on my phone bill.

"I like reading, but I love writing more, I guess."

"Nice. Are you into writing stories and stuff like that?"

"I'm actually working on my first novel right now."

"COOL! How about you stop by the library next time? I'll be sure to help you with anything, if you want." I think it's safe to assume that she's not out to get me. Once we meet in real life, though, my suspicions could be put to rest for good.

"Sounds great!" At least this person doesn't sound like the type to judge… Well, who is to say that Natsu isn't judgmental? I don't think he would be… but would I let him read my story so far? Okay so I am a bit self-conscious. But he's mostly friendly, so what should I be worried about?

"Talk to you later!" Click. Conversation has just ended. To be honest, this Levy girl sounds really hyperactive. But she does seem nice, so I'll let that slide.

I sigh, feeling a little bit better. Even just talking to a total stranger on a phone makes me feel at ease. But as much as I want to dance in joy that there's one person out there that would love to read my story, I just want to pop a bag of popcorn, drink some Pepsi and watch Christian Bale in his hot and glorious Batman suit in happiness.

I gotta love life right now.

**:3 :3 :3**

I don't think Natsu fully understands the concept of personal space. I think I have to say this a thousand times before the kid actually has to understand it. I mean… there he is – standing outside of my door, begging me to come in and lie down on my gorgeous bed. As much as I love seeing men at my mercy, I have to say yes to Natsu. I tell him I'm watching The Dark Knight Rises and he's welcome to join me if he wants to.

I've never expected him to take up my offer; I actually had no idea that he's into such action/adventure type movies like that. But then again, I haven't really known him that long, have I?

Ten minutes into the movie and he sits down beside me (like… two inches apart between us) with a glass of Pepsi in one hand and a huge bowl of popcorn in the other. He hands the popcorn to me before he gulps down his drink in the least polite way possible.

And let me tell you that hearing him belch is the least adorable thing I've ever heard. It's not cute.

Eleven minutes into the movie and he totally wants to make conversation every few seconds. Whether if it's about how badass Batman is or how much of a bastard Bane is. He's not afraid to swear in my vicinity. Although I do notice he never brought Happy with him, but he just tells me that he's having a nap. So much for a fatherly figure if he leaves his kid behind…

Twenty minutes into the movie and he's asleep. On my lap. How does that even happen? I wonder if Mama has something to do with this… not that I could do anything about it.

But I just can't help but think how cute Natsu looks when he's sleeping; the look on his face resembles a child's – content, peaceful and happy…

The movie is long gone forgotten, much to my slight displeasure, but for some reason, I just feel the need to watch Natsu sleep. Like THAT doesn't sound creepy at all.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aw! CUTE! :D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	7. Girl Talks And Party Rock

**No Nalu in this chapter, guys! Just some bonding time with Erza. XD Okay, there MIGHT be a little Nalu, but he's sleeping. LOL**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 7: Girl Talks And Party Rock**

Unfortunately, I've never gotten to finish off the movie like I wanted – much to my disappointment and despair. You know why, right? It's because I've put my creeper on and decided to watch Natsu sleep; I just can't help it! You have to understand how adorable he looks – it's like he has a completely different persona whenever he's unconscious. Which side of him do I like better? Hmm… that's very hard to say.

The second unfortunate part that happens after is the one knock that lands on my door before the doorknob starts to turn. Honestly, you'd think that you'd knock several times, but this person doesn't seem fully understand that I could be doing something at the moment. There's no 'May I come in?' I think people just love to invade my personal bubble. I think everyone is out to get me these days.

And don't get me started about what could happen during the night. I do not need the guy from Scream to kill me in my sleep, thank you very much.

What surprises me the most about this little visitor is that it's Erza, of all people. Several thoughts run through my mind at this time. One, how the hell did she get my address? Two, certainly she has better things to do than to come visit ME of all people (I probably sound like a fan girl already…).

"Lucy, are you busy?" Seriously? She asks that after she barges in my room? Come to think of it, I should actually lock my door for now on. As I said before, you never know what kind of intruders are out there in the world…

"No."

"Good. Because I need some good company right now." Apparently I've been upgraded from 'the girl who'd break Natsu's heart' to 'my best friend for life, ya'll!' Did I not sound like Hannah Montana for a moment there? I have got to start watching better shows on TV nowadays…

Erza sits cross-legged on the floor beside me and at that point I notice she's glaring at me. Or maybe she's studying me… I can't really tell with that kind of girl in my apartment.

"Does everyone around here break into other people's homes?" Sarcasm is my best trait and I always use it to my full advantage. But what I don't understand is that people think it's hilarious whenever I say stuff like that. Why is it that people can't take me seriously?

"No, not everyone. Just perverts," Erza's eyes glare toward Natsu, who's still snoozing on my lap. If I want to, I could play with his spiky, pink locks of hair. But then again, I don't want to taint my reputation: I don't want to be known as the creepy girl who likes to pet you when you sleep. Why is it that everything I say sounds so disgusting?

"I thought Natsu's too innocent to be one," I point out, but deep down, I actually ask myself whether or not if I'm lying to myself. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! PARANOIA ALERT! PARANOIA ALERT!

"Yeah, you're probably right. He's too stupid to actually know the difference between friendly visiting and stalking." I wonder how close Erza really is to Natsu… it's just a curiosity – I mean, she talks about him like he's her best friend in the entire world. She says one nice thing about him and then the next moment she talks smack. Erza is a mystery. Should I just go ahead and call Scooby Doo and the gang to come check it out?

"He's not that stupid." My defending Natsu pretty much says that I acknowledge him as a best friend; but people like Erza may mistake it for something different entirely.

I am not interested in dating anyone right now. Period. From what I've told you before, the last guy I've dated (his name was Todd) pretty much wanted to take things to the next level. It was something I hadn't been comfortable with at the time, therefore, our three month relationship ended. It also didn't help I caught him watching Paris Hilton porn on the internet. I mean really; who does that?

The guy I dated before that also had some serious issues. We dated for around a year, which was record breaking, and we didn't seem to have problems. Aaron was a typical rich kid who was polite, kind, smart and talented. However, I had found out he was only dating me just to please his own family as well as my dad. I broke up with him the next day.

My first ever boyfriend was when I was fifteen. He was gorgeous (like… Ian Somerhalder gorgeous!) and I was pretty sure he had modeled since he was a baby. He had the looks, trust me. I think it was just lust that overtook my natural common sense. Our 'relationship' lasted about a month.

I'd tell you his name, but it wouldn't even matter at this point.

The point is, I'm on a strict boy diet right now; but who is to say I won't make guy friends here? I've already met Natsu, Gray and unofficially, this Gajeel guy.

"Are you sure you're not in love, Lucy?" I wonder if Erza is Cupid's other half. Apparently she likes to take great interest in my love life (or maybe it's Natsu's love life; speaking of which, did he ever have a girlfriend?). Well, at least she wouldn't be the devil.

"I'm not. If you've come to harass me about that, you can leave now."

"You're wondering why I came to see you, am I right?" Erza gives me a small smile, which I am forced to stay silent –after all, anything could set her off and I really don't want to be caught in one of her bad moods. That's what I've been told anyway. "You remind me so much of myself in the past. It's interesting…"

Looks like I've finally won her over. Officially this time. So now I'm officially friends with the cool chick (intimidating, but cool nonetheless), which never would have happened back home. Back in high school, I was the type to hang out with all the bookworms and I wasn't exactly popular, much to my father's disappointment.

But here, I'm different. I am free from all of the horrid expectations my dad has thrown upon me; why do you think I'm going to this university? Certainly not because it's cheap.

Okay, I really do not want to think of my horrible home life at this point in the game. I have a chance to start fresh and already I'm thinking about how dad would have disapproved of all of this?

"So you want to be friends with me because you see yourself in me?" Sounds kind of egotistic to me. It also sounds kind of shallow, but then again, what isn't shallow these days?

"You've got a problem with that?" Then she gives me a 'Don't **** with me' glare which sends shivers down my spine; and all backbone I really have is destroyed. Permanently. Looks like my self-confidence isn't going to recover any time soon.

"No."

"Good." Then all conversation stops to a grinding halt and things are just becoming awkward. It's silent between us and the only thing I could hear at this point is Natsu's somewhat obnoxious snores that come from time to time.

**:3 :3 :3**

"What kind of lingerie is this?" Erza's blush on her face is just as dark as her hair. And much to my extreme embarrassment, not only because she's forcing herself through my wardrobe, I also have a humongous red stain on my cheeks. Not only do I feel deprived of my privacy, I feel pissed – beyond anything else – that no one wants to actually listen to me. I've actually told Erza to leave my clothes alone; now, it's like, fashion show central in here.

I never took her to be the girl who's anxious over skimpy clothing (of course what I have in my closet does count; since I buy them to make myself look good), but I guess we all learn something new everyday, right?

"L-leave that alone!" I hiss, as I grab my pink bra and underwear, which do look too revealing, from Erza's hands and hide them from her. "I don't see why you have to look through my clothes!"

What kind of a warm welcome is this? Maybe the next welcome gift is a rusty old knife with blood stains on it or maybe a coupon to a restaurant that's already expired. I can probably handle both of those things to be honest.

"I'm doing you a favour, Lucy!" Erza defends herself with such generosity, although her tone of voice doesn't suggest that. "With all the perverts running around this city, the less you have, the better." Somehow I'm just thinking that she wants to know whether or not my boobs are bigger than hers. I can tell she wants to remain the dominant female; and whether or not someone is prettier than her can determine that.

"I don't want to be wearing ugly bloomers for the rest of my life," I bang my head against my pillow several times. And then I groan in protest as a last resort like a petulant child.

"I can't even tell if these are swimsuits, for God's sake." Erza ignores my childish act. No one – not even my father – ignores something like that. Even HE of all people would do something about it.

"If you don't like them, buy your own." Wow. Do I really sound like that? Then I guess I'm a total brat.

"Better be quiet, Lucy; you might not want to wake up Natsu."

Ten minutes ago, Erza – out of the blue – says she wants to have a look at my clothes. Thirty seconds after that, as well as much needed 'convincing', she effortlessly tosses Natsu – who is still sleeping – unto my bed. Does she have no mercy for her friends?

But Erza obviously wants to pick a fight with me. Half of me just want to smash her with a pillow. The other half of me does not approve of my violent methods of retaliation.

"Rock a by Natsu, in a tree top," I sing; I can't help but notice the expression on Erza's face right now is priceless. I bet she had been expecting me to retort something a little sassier.

"I wouldn't even sing that to his face."

"What could he do to me?" I wave off her words with a snort and the good old rolling of the eyeballs.

Here is a list of things that could be compiled as "Natsu's Revenge Against Lucy Strikes:"

Number one: He could run me over with a lawnmower. I just have a slight feeling he doesn't know how to use one.

Number two: Natsu would force me to sleep in his stinky old apartment with no clothes on. Again, I have a feeling his apartment isn't as nice as mine.

Number three: He could… have his way with me. Then again, that image is burnt into my retinas and I cannot possibly, possibly, possibly wash my eyes out to get that vivid picture erased. This is something that CANNOT happen; it'd be like saying Natsu has won a Nobel Peace Prize. Okay, that is harsh of me; I shouldn't be bashing the poor guy.

For now on, I promise to be nice to Natsu (as much as possible). You better believe it!

"Natsu does have a huge temper. He could do almost anything," Erza merely shrugs, like this is no big deal (at all), before going back to raiding my intimate garments. I think having her going through my clothes is way worse than having a pervert going through them.

"Like burn down my panties?"

"Well… it's possible, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's a pyro."

**:3 :3 :3**

It's like… six thirty now and Natsu is still asleep. What a Christmas miracle, right? WRONG! In fact, it's far from it. I don't understand why Erza can't just wake him up. From what she's told me, he has a huge temper and I value my life actually. Erza, however, is the perfect choice.

Instead, she's sitting cross-legged on the floor with an evil, conniving smirk on her face. The amused sparkle in her eyes doesn't tend to help matters either. It's like she's ENJOYING this. That's just great.

Okay, so I might sound like a wimp who'd use human shields instead of guns. That does sound like me, now that I think about it… But this doesn't excuse the fact that Natsu is going to spend the night here with me.

Can you imagine a sleepover with just the two of us?

And no, we're not going to be making out like crazy. No, we're not going to drink ourselves to death. I'm not having Natsu in my bed again. Period. I don't care how crappy his apartment is, he is going back there. Plus, he has a cat now, which means he has to start acting responsible.

"Did I tell you Natsu got a cat today?"

Since neither Erza nor I intend to wake Natsu up from his slumber – instead we have someone else in mind doing it… hehehe – we're just sitting around, playing cards. I just can't help but feel excited too; I mean, why couldn't I think of it sooner? It's the perfect plan. The best part is, Erza's going to be recording the whole thing on video.

As it turns out, Erza is quite the scheming villain. Let's just leave it at that.

"Bad idea." Two words. "As much as I like calling Natsu my friend, responsibility is not his forte."

Then there's a few knocks on my door. Perfect… Gray is about to join in on the fun. Even though we are kind of using him as a human shield, but whatever; if he has a problem with this, he can just chill out. Hahahaha. What, my pun about his cold (hahahahaha) attitude not working out?

I'm not going to be a comedian after this.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, I have to say this one kind of went out… meh. But whatever! I AM PARANOID FOR LIFE!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	8. Sleeping Beauty Re-Enactment

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter so much! You guys make me so happy; here are some cyber cookies! ^_^**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty Re-Enactment**

Gray has to make the best scapegoat, if I'm forced to choose between three people: Erza, me and Gray. Obviously, I would never choose myself unless the situation is my fault (that's right; I'm awesome enough to take responsibility for my own actions!). But would calling Natsu sleeping peacefully on my bed be my fault? Nope. Nope. Nope.

What I find extra amusing about this though, like the fact that Gray is just about to wake Natsu from his sleep, Erza is going to record this. This is strange though because I thought she'd put a stop to Gray and Natsu's fights – which is indeed inevitable – like the mother hen that she's come out to be. But as it turns out, Erza has another side to her, one that is much funnier and more tolerant. Not that she'd ever hear that from me.

I wonder how Gray is just willing to do this; someone had to have bribed him with something. As he walks up to my bed, with a confident smirk on his face, and yes, he is shirtless – for whatever reason I can't possibly know. What I see next is about to give me a heart attack.

Gray leans closer and closer… until his breath nearly touches Natsu's lips. If there are any yaoi fan girls around to see this, they'd be screaming and shouting. I'm pretty sure that the cops would have to be called down here for 'disturbing the peace' and all of those fan girls would be arrested. Heh.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." And just like that, Natsu's eyes automatically open. I think three things are going to happen right about now.

One, Natsu is going to pulverize Gray for being that close to him (at least he has his own ideas about personal space). Two, Natsu is going to burn this place to the ground – because I know that he's that capable, thanks to Erza. And three, he's going to be using MY shower to clean himself from all the 'Gray germs'.

One of these things does happen in fact. Luckily, my apartment isn't going to be the poor victim of getting set on fire. And secondly, Natsu does not run off to jump in my shower for three hours cleaning himself.

You know what Natsu does first? He punches Gray straight in the face; and he punches him **hard**, as in, no mercy. Oh my God. But I couldn't even be frightened and that's for one reason only. You know when you watch anime and there are some parts which are extremely funny, that the characters look like demons (their eyes are completely blank and their teeth resemble shark teeth)? Well, that's what Natsu looks like right now.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu shouts and I flinch back; if he keeps yelling like that though, I swear I'm going to go deaf at the age of nineteen. Which is one year away. Natsu is so loud and obnoxious. Sigh.

But I can't help but laugh a little bit at Natsu's immediate reaction. I can see Erza smirking a little bit as she hits the end button on the video camera.

I just love how Natsu's attention is completely focused on the scapegoat. Sorry Gray, but that's what I'm going to think of you for now on. Just joking. I'm like, super hilarious, aren't I? LOL! Anyway, I shouldn't be so mean like that, having Gray fight my battle for me. But if I had been the one to re-enact Sleeping Beauty, I would probably be forced to actually kiss Natsu. You know what? I CAN'T EVEN PICTURE DOING THAT!

"What the hell are you doing here, Gray?" Natsu grits his teeth as he cracks his knuckles. The look on his face is just… ferocious and intimidating; it kind of reminds me of a dragon's. Maybe he's the cousin of the wicked sorceress who turns into the black dragon in Sleeping Beauty? I can't even imagine what I'd do if that's the truth. Ha.

"I'd ask the same thing about you. Getting cozy with Lucy, much?" Okay. How in the freaking heck does this topic have to include me now? WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT WE'RE GETTING NASTY?

"I'm not getting cozy with anyone, thank you very much!" I suppose things wouldn't help my case if my face starts turning a horrible shade of red.

"Lucy, your face is getting all red," Natsu, who turns away from Gray at that moment, says to me, as he literally points his finger toward my face. "Are you okay?"

"She will be if she comes cuddling in my bed." The smirk on Gray's face is enough to tell me that he's just perverted as he looks. Is this supposed to be a joke or something? If it is, I'm not laughing.

"Lucy won't ever cuddle in your bed, you bastard!" Natsu shouts back with a passion that would match Gray's. "She'll find it too cold."

"Yeah? Maybe she'll find your bed too hot." Why am I just remembering the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears? Oh yeah, because of the too hot, too cold thing. I just love how we're subtly referring to a whole bunch of fairy tales. Get it? The name of the university, and the stories that were referring to… Okay, I have to admit I'm not funny anymore.

"IDIOT! Lucy needs a warm bed to come back to, not a cold one!" I truly, truly hope that Natsu realizes all of the innuendo he's referring to out loud… but I know that the day would never come. From all of my observations I've made thus far, Natsu probably doesn't think that he's saying anything bad. This is the proof of how innocent he's been all of his life.

"Erza, how long is this going to go on?" As much as I love seeing intellectual arguments, I value my hearing. If you're in my shoes, then you'd understand how I'm feeling.

"Not much longer." I automatically realize what Erza is telling me; I'm guessing if she doesn't butt in to stop Gray and Natsu from killing each other (just knowing how long the blood would never come out of my carpets for a long time scares me), they'd actually kill each other in a matter of time. If she does interfere, I bet the two of them would avoid each other for the rest of the day.

I'm suddenly being overcome by the urge to laugh at Erza. Hahahaha – Erza! Your little joke isn't so funny now, is it? I'd tell her 'I told you so' but I don't want to be known as a know it all.

I swear I'm going to die by embarrassment. I seriously don't get the appeal of guys like Gray and Natsu fighting over someone like me.

If I die, my father would know, thus an investigation would occur at the university. I'm just saying, Natsu and Gray would be caught in an instant – because his investigators are that good.

I somehow get the feeling that prison is not a good place for Natsu or Gray.

"IF YOU GUYS DO NOT STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT, I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND I WILL FEED THEM TO THE WOODCHIPPER!" Okay… I have to say that this is a really scary threat and a really creepy one. I imagine this is what she's going to say if she becomes a mother and she has a pair of obnoxious twin sons. Now that I put that image in my head, I can really say that this will happen.

And now everything has become silent.

**:3 :3 :3**

Because I'm now in the Super Friends, we all go out to dinner like nothing has ever happened. I have to say that the Fairy Tail Café has some pretty amazing appetizers. And the reason why I've decided to go out is sorely because Erza says she's going to be paying. But just this once; so I should take advantage of it – just like Gray and Natsu.

I don't know how to explain it, but… I really feel like I'm being watched. Ever since we've walked straight out of my apartment, I thought there had been someone watching me. At the time, I thought I saw something blue standing at the corner of the hallway… Oh well.

And no, I don't tell anyone else I feel crept out.

Because I can just imagine how well they'd react.

Anyway, here I am, sitting in a booth, with Natsu on my left and Gray on my right. I don't know why it couldn't be Erza to be the one to sit between them. I think this gives them more incentive to start fighting. But it's amazing how they completely forget the whole Sleeping Beauty thing. It's like… it never happened at all, only that it actually did. Sad part is, for them anyway, Erza recorded everything.

I bet it's going to be all over YouTube by next week.

"This food is so good…" I lick my fingers clean of any chicken crumbs that have lingered on my skin. The chicken fingers are fantastic. The soy milk is so delicious. The fries are just heavenly!

"I know! There's nothing better than this, right?" Natsu smirks straight at me, as I feel the need to return it. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I see someone. Or rather, I see blue hair curiously gazing in my direction. Okay, so that person is just glaring at me like I'll never live to see tomorrow.

So that person knows where I live, obviously… But whoever it is that's just throwing daggers at me, they are creepy.

"Who is that?" I nudge Natsu, before I point out the person with blue hair and dark eyes. To my extreme displeasure and astonishment, that person's gone.

"No one's there, Lucy," Erza, who had been following my finger, replies with a cautious tone.

I sigh heavily; great. Now I just made myself look crazy. But I'm not crazy, dammit! I KNOW I just saw someone there. But I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. Then I have the strangest feeling that I'll see him/her again sometime soon.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I bet you know who is stalking Lucy. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	9. Mission Impossible V: Creeping On Lucy

**You guys are so awesome. I'm not exaggerating, much less lying. I would never lie to you guys. Or would I? LOL! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 9: Mission Impossible V: Creeping On Lucy**

It's only my second night here and already it's cold.

I decide right now that my apartment sucks ass. I mean, shouldn't the landlords just tell you about anything wrong about said apartment? Shouldn't they have called somebody in the furnace-fixing business – come on, I don't know anything about that business; I have no idea what else to call it – to come and fix the furnace?

My landlord can go suck it hard. Because I'm freezing my blonde butt off and I'm already underneath my immense amount of pink blankets that would normally keep me warm. I seriously don't know what I should do.

I've been up for almost two hours, at the time, it was ten o'clock and now it's midnight. I shouldn't be this cold! But it is possible. I'm living proof.

I swear I'm going to complain about this the next day; and I'll never let this go – I promise you that.

I'm not even going to try to act surprised if there are like… a million other things wrong with this place. The rent is actually a reasonable price, so that's the only thing I'm really shocked about.

But I wish it isn't so dark in here. I have to be truthful to you; I always hated the dark. I'm one hundred percent certain that the darkness hates me too. We're like enemies for life. I can never find my way in it, I can never see anything and that just increases the chances of something awful happening to me.

But dark isn't my worst fear. You'll learn about my phobias later on.

I wish that Natsu's here with me. Heck, I could even make do with Gray's company or even Erza's. But Natsu is the first person that comes to mind. You're probably like, 'Oh BOO, HOO, HOO! Get over it: he's not coming.' So what if I can just dream a little?

Better yet, I can just dream about Ian Somerhalder all night long… girls; you have to agree with me that man is practically a god. His eyes are just precious… If I sound like a fan girl, I don't mean to be. I'm just desperate to keep my mind off things.

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.

It's still freaking cold in here. Last time I checked, it's not Christmas yet! That's not for another four months!

It's almost the end of August and the room is just deadly cold. What have I done to deserve this? NOTHING! I've acted pretty mature and sophisticated for my age; I can behave, unlike some people in this world. I bet Gray would be having a laugh right now. That is, if he had any clue what the f is wrong here.

And then I realize that my window's open; this might have contributed to the fact of how icy the room temperature is. See, if I was snuggled up nice and warm under my blankets, I would not have gone to close the window. But since I'm not, it's obvious what I have to do now.

I close the window, using 100% of my womanly muscles, and I curse the moment I feel a splinter in one of my fingers. I hate this window so much; looks like they're now my enemy… These kinds of windows are so hard to open and close, which is the second thing wrong with this apartment. "Let's just hope I won't have to face off with you again, you little bastard." I don't typically curse at inanimate objects. I have to make an exception for this window, okay?

"Does this mean I'm a bastard, Lucy?" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! My worst case scenario has actually come true. You remember when I said that there could be creepers that may sneak into people's houses? Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

My heart is just pounding against my chest like a drum and I feel frightened. Why do I have to be the one that's being threatened? Why do I have to be the one that has to give up their life?

I happen to trip on the floor, while I tried to get away from the mad man that somehow (miraculously) entered my apartment. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'M GONNA DIE!

"Lucy!" The person's voice calls out to me… wait… how do they know my name? Maybe they were stalking me from the beginning. Wait. Maybe it's that blue-haired person! I am SO not crazy after all! I think I have a knife in here somewhere…

Before I know it, the shadowed person comes into the eerie moonlight that enters my room. I have to study this person as long as I can before I get 911 on speed dial… but as I gaze into onyx eyes, I know it won't be necessary.

It's Natsu. And before you ask me, yes, I know it's him because who the hell would have pink hair like that apart from him? Exactly. You just got burned.

A plethora of emotions run through me at this time. I feel somewhat relieved, knowing that I'll live to see another day. Next, I feel angry – because it has to be Natsu that scares the crap out of me; and the fact that he just goes through my window and not my door. He must think he's a ninja or something.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" I rub my sore butt, as I stand up. Great; I'll probably have to have a midnight bath – even though I've just taken one recently.

"It was cold in my room, so I decided to take Happy and come here." At least I'm not the only one who's dealing with crappy furnaces. But that still doesn't give Natsu the right to barge in, with his cute cat in tow, and sleep here. He could have at least thrown a pebble at my window. Yet that's so cliché…

My list now includes: Get a lock for the window.

As much as I want to start arguing with Natsu with all of the illogical things he just said, I'm too tired for it.

"Lucy?"

"Fine. You can stay here. But Happy cannot sleep on my bed, you hear me?" Especially if the cat's not potty trained… the worst thing to wake up to smells something funny. You know what I'm talking about.

"You're the best, Lucy!" I find it's a common thing now, for Natsu to hug me – it's like… an initiation. But each and every time his warm (incredibly warm) arm wraps around me, I feel safe…and I can also feel his muscles. I wonder what he looks like shirtless.

**:3 :3 :3**

I definitely did not go to sleep until an hour later. I bet you're going to say that it's Natsu's fault entirely, but considering that he's in the same boat as me, I'm willing to concede that Natsu is not to blame for any of this.

Finding a suitable blanket for Happy hasn't been a problem; I've laid it down on the floor right next to the corner of my bed and Happy, as cute as he can ever be even though he has blue fur (is that NATURAL?), immediately curls up on it. It's a very heart-warming moment, simply because he's so tiny next to the plaid blanket I gave him.

Ten minutes later, I find myself lying down in the center of my bed, trying to warm myself up – to no success. I fail in life and if this is actually a life or death situation, I wouldn't make it out alive.

I suck at trying to make myself feel better.

"Oi. Lucy. You cold?" I don't even have to give him a straight yes or no answer because he slips in right beside me. It's like he never takes into account what I say to him. I bet he's doing this on purpose.

My heartbeat slows down quickly, as I feel an arm protectively covering my waist.

Not only does my heart slow down, I can feel my face turning red.

No man has ever cuddled me like this. No man has ever been allowed to do this to me. I can't say I mind it, really. But Natsu is just so warm; he's like a living furnace.

I have a feeling I won't be able to go to sleep for a long time…

**:3 :3 :3**

I am still awake and alive, thank you for asking. I don't know how long it's been since Natsu thought it'd be a good idea to cuddle… but it's still dark outside, as well as in my room. But at least I'm not alone, right? Being alone is one of the worst things that could possibly happen to you. I've felt it more than a dozen occasions. This is why I make a huge effort to connect with people.

What to do now… what to do now. I could try sleeping, but that is out of the question. I just can't sleep… am I an insomniac? I hope not. I don't want this to be a nightly ritual. I want to look refreshed in the morning! I want to feel great in the morning!

Then the unimaginable happened.

Natsu. Freaking. Farted. In. His. Sleep.

**:3 :3 :3**

How could things possibly get any worse? God… it smells so _bad _in here. I mean… what has Natsu been eating? I shouldn't even think about the possible food choices he's made for himself. The fact of the matter is, this is exactly why I should not bring any boys into my bed.

Now I just have to deal with the consequences. I just have to open the window again, shan't I?

But I can't. That is the problem: Natsu is still cuddling me and his hands are dangerously close to touching my boobs.

And I mean they are that CLOSE.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor, poor, Lucy. I actually laughed writing the end of this chapter. Apart from the cutesy NaLu I put in here, something completely gross had to happen. 0_0**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!**


	10. Loser For Life

**Chapter 10 is here! ^_^ I would have updated sooner, but I went to go see Three Days Grace one night and Simple Plan the other. They are such awesome bands! XD Anyway… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 10: Loser For Life**

This morning has been the absolute worst. That's all what I can say, really. I don't feel refreshed, nor do I look my best. You should understand. Actually, if you haven't had a guy who slept in your bed that just lets one rip in the loudest way possible and just stinks up the place, then you couldn't possibly understand.

No good amount of foundation could cover up the wrinkles underneath my eyes, dammit! Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to be the end of the cruelty that I'd receive today.

I should at least try to brush my godforsaken hair at least… I'm pretty sure that my blonde hair looks similar to hay instead of a stallion's mane. I. Look. Horrible. It needs to be straightened ASAP. And if that doesn't work, I'll just hit the shower – might as well fix it that way. But then again, I have had a few bad hair days in the past. The worst part of it guys, is that they come when I least expect them to.

I look at the clock and it happens to be six o'clock in the morning. Well that explains everything, doesn't it? Only six hours of sleep. Well… I can't say they've been uninterrupted. Yeah. You know what I mean…

Then I toss a glance toward my bed, where Natsu still happens to be sleeping without any care in the world. He does happen to have muscle; do you know how long it took for me to escape his grasp this morning? Yep. That's right. He was cuddling me. Let's just say I don't know how I feel about that.

It's definitely time for me to take a shower.

**:3 :3 :3**

Fifteen minutes later, I feel a lot better than I did last night. Considering that I only had my shower at lukewarm temperature. But still – I probably should give a piece of my mind to the landlord. I swear if he's a dirty old man, I'm just going to kick him in his face. I feel like I don't give many of those out as much as I should…

Okay, enough with the violent thoughts. Being violent does not make you attractive. Being violent only scares people.

I'm very attractive (which happens to be the only reason why my dad tortures me for a living) and what I'm wearing now doesn't even qualify 'pretty'. It's beyond that actually.

Just a red tank top and denim shorts. Again, I do not feel like dressing girly. Even if I do have a black mini-skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt waiting in my dresser… Now that I think about it, I should just go shopping later. Nothing makes me happier than trying on a whole bunch of clothes that are just begging me to take them home. This should make up for the fact that I've had a guy sleep in my room.

But what to do for the next hour? It's far too early for me to head down to the Café for breakfast, as it opens at 7:30. Hmm… maybe I could write some more of my story? I guess I could.

You see, I'm in the works of writing a typical teenage love story. But it won't turn out to be so typical; there will be a lot of drama, plot twists and sappy kissing scenes. I still have yet to actually write a good one. Maybe I just need the inspiration… and no, I don't mean porn, you perverts.

Porn is for people who can't get it on in real life.

"Hey Lucy…" And will you look at that; Natsu's awake. As much as I find him endearing in his sleep, it was inevitable that he had to get up at some point. The look on his face is so innocent, as he rubs his eyes, that I just can't stay mad at him for long.

"Morning Natsu," I sound so cheerful – pretending that Natsu did not do anything so horrible last night. I shouldn't make a big deal of it, I know. I guess I have a thing for taking everything so seriously. But at least I don't hold grudges. And before either one of us say anything, I could hear something grumble. It obviously wasn't me, so it had to have been Natsu's stomach that growled.

"Let's go get something to eat," I walk up to the side of my bed and offer a hand toward Natsu. "I'm guessing you're pretty hungry, huh?" I could feel my heart race as his warm hand touches mine…

"Yeah." As I pull Natsu up, my foot must have caught onto something, which results in catastrophe (the best way to put it). Both of us end up tripping, thus falling backward. I close my eyes tight as I wait for the pain to start, but after waiting several moments, I've felt nothing. I could only feel someone's heartbeat underneath my chest and arms wrapped around my back. Not to mention that my legs are straddling someone's waist. My cheeks are burning with humiliation as I open my eyes.

Great. Now I've done it this time. God, I feel like an idiot. Why do I have to be clumsy?

"I am so sorry," I apologize, as I quickly remove myself from Natsu's warm body – and somehow I feel disappointed.

"You okay?" Natsu grunts, clenching his teeth, before he opens his dark eyes, which are full of concern; and that is something I can't help but feel appreciation.

"Yeah. That was some tumble." I have to look away now. I have to look away! What on Earth is wrong with me? I couldn't possibly have a crush on Natsu. Could I? But it's only been three days exactly since I've moved here! I can't be falling for him that quickly! It's just not possible!

"Let's do it again!" And there is his silly grin saying everything; I'm forgiven, Natsu's not hurt from the fall and he certainly isn't mad at me. To him it seems like a fun game. To me – I thought I seriously hurt him. But I guess I shouldn't worry about that; Natsu is tough and strong. His muscles are proof of that. I can't admit out loud that I like how he isn't too buff – he's just lean. I bet he thinks I'm such a pervert checking him out like that.

Oh brother.

**:3 :3 :3**

The Fairy Tail Café is miraculously open at this time of day. Huh. I didn't think it'd be open this early, but I shouldn't complain about that! Especially when I'm starving to death, as is Natsu.

"Welcome back, Lucy!" Mirajane exclaims joyfully, as she walks up to our table. "Have a good rest last night?" Mirajane is the epitome of beauty; she likes to show off her body through tube tops and long skirts which do a lot to compliment her toned figure. It somehow makes me feel a little envious that I can't have a body like hers – especially her chest size… With a long silver mane of hair that reaches the middle of her back and blue eyes that sparkle kindness, there is no way that this girl cannot win a beauty contest. Heck, she could probably try out for Miss Universe and she'd still win the title.

"Not really," I shrug in reply, as Mirajane hands Natsu and I two menus.

"I don't blame you. Natsu's quite the man, isn't he?" Mirajane winks in my direction and before I could protest things were not like that between us, she says, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order. Okay?" For the second time, I try to tell her that Natsu is not my boyfriend; she walks quickly back to the other side of the building.

"What was she talking about?" Natsu furrows his eyebrows in confusion, as he looks at me for an explanation.

"She thinks you're my boyfriend." I give a half-hearted reply, before I go back to studying the menu. Hm. Should I have bacon and eggs? Or pancakes dripping in butter and blueberry syrup? The latter sounds like the better option. Pancakes it is!

"But I am your boyfriend." Idiot! That isn't what Mirajane meant by that! I should have explained to him that we're not dating, or rather, romantically involved with each other. But would Natsu even understand that? I don't even know what to say to him now.

"I guess you are." Somehow the thought of dating Natsu isn't unappealing… it's just that he's more like a child than a man. But I guess I have to wait and see how things play out.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	11. Bathrooms, Stalkers, Spider-Man And Gray

**Time to introduce Juvia! ^_^**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 11: Bathrooms, Stalkers, Spider-Man And Gray?**

There's nothing better than a huge pancake breakfast; everything just tastes so good, I actually wonder if I could try making them myself. I mean, I'm not really a cook, but I'd have to learn to make it out on my own. I'm not going to be surrounded by cooks 24/7 and forcing other people to make me food isn't really my style. Trust me: I'd actually feel incapable than pampered. When I feel pampered, it's usually after a long, relaxing day at the spa. But when I feel incapable, it's when I take a look at the burnt toast I made myself a few days ago. That's definitely enough to lower my self-esteem as a woman.

"That was so good," I wipe my lips on my napkin, like a civilized, polite human being, as I groan in delight. Seriously: I'm going to have to thank the cooks here; I don't think they get appreciated enough for their culinary work.

"I know. Everything is so delicious here," Natsu, whose table manners are less than polite when compared to my own, says with a muffled voice. It's kind of disgusting that he could stuff so much food into his mouth; I've never seen anyone do that. Huh.

The thought of Natsu eating all of this food… it makes me nauseous. Doesn't he get sick from eating all of that food? He had like twenty plates of pancakes and waffles, as well as ten glasses of orange juice. My first thought happened to be: is he even human?

I think I need to go to the bathroom. Yeah. It definitely sounds like the right place to be at this time.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Did he just wipe his lips on his scarf? Shivers of disgust creep down my spine, but other than that, I pretend not to look offended by Natsu's lack of eating etiquette.

"I'm off to the bathroom. I'll be back." I swear I'd be crept out if Natsu follows me in there… can you imagine that happening? That would take the term pervert to the next level.

Unlike other bathrooms where crap would most likely be overflowing from toilets (believe me – I've seen that happen in every day restaurants), this one seemed to be pretty clean. And unlike other bathrooms, it looks like the sinks are properly clean and the mirrors are spotless to perfection. The floors seem alright to me, which I have to say, is a big must for healthy bathrooms. I guess you could call me the official bathroom inspector. But let's investigate how clean the stalls are.

I swear to God, the last time I went in a McDonald's bathroom stall, I saw someone draw a man's… you know what. OMG – it was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen; and it was a huge drawing too! It made me want to barf my organs out.

But this stall has no traces of inappropriate writing anywhere.

After my business is finally over and done with, I head straight to the sink to wash my hands. Perfect. They actually have a tap that differentiates between hot, warm and cold water. I wonder who made the design input… Anyway.

I look up into the mirror and – OH MY GOD. Honestly, I've almost had a heart attack because the last person I expect to see creeping behind me… is the blue-haired stalker.

I honestly don't know what to make of it at first. Although I have to admit I like the way her hair is curled… but the expression on her face is just as creepy; her eyes are dark and void of any emotion, her lips pursed in a straight line and the colour of her skin resemble a porcelain doll. Maybe she's a Victorian doll come to life? It would explain the weird clothes she's wearing…

"Who are you?" My voice squeaks, much to my chagrin. But if you had to face off against a stalker who was following you everywhere you go, how would you face them, much less talk to them?

"Juvia," she says simply, her eyes still staring into my own. I don't know why, but she just reminds me of the Chucky doll. Not exactly an endearing comparison.

"You kind of scared me there, Juvia," I chuckle, but it turns out to be very awkward and very forced. "I thought I was gonna die there for a second." What's even creepier is that she doesn't seem to laugh or smile.

"Who are you to Gray-sama?" Seriously? I know a catfight when I see one. But I also tend to sense the tension in the air before it even happens. And I swear that this girl is trying to pick a fight with me. Jealous much? But she doesn't have anything to worry about. Gray and I are not romantically involved.

"We're just friends!" and I really wonder if this girl could possibly be Gray's girlfriend. It'd make sense. "I mean, sure, I've seen him strip, but friends definitely don't do that to each other –"

I should really stop rambling right now and I know for sure that it never helped my case in the first place. Not to mention that the look on Juvia's face right now is similar to a rabid dog. Really, really, really scary…

"How dare you see Gray-sama naked?! Only Juvia is allowed!" And yet again, this surprises me. Please don't tell me she's not going to speak in third person…

"It's not like I wanted to see him like that!" I protest, trying to contain my frustration.

"You are Juvia's rival in love! Of course you want to see him like that!" That definitely confirms the fact she's been following me around everywhere since I've met Gray and Natsu. She is obviously diluted if she thinks that I'm going to go for Gray. He's not my type.

"I like someone else, okay? There's no need for your panties to get in a twist." I am so not looking forward to the school year if I have to be fighting Juvia the whole time. I can just picture her hiding somewhere in my classes. It's not something that should be encouraged; stalking is never okay.

"Who do you like?" She sounds so… demanding that it's starting to get really uncomfortable in here.

"Natsu. Now can you please stop following me? I don't know how long you've been doing it but it has to stop." It's like Juvia's eyes immediately sparkled. Her lips formed a small pout and I can't help but feel for this girl.

"But Juvia was only trying to find the nerve to talk to Gray-sama. Juvia never wanted to hurt anyone." Juvia… Juvia is the epitome of innocence, melancholy, creepiness and adorable altogether. I don't know why I have to think that, but the most recent puppy-dog look gets to me.

"So you have a crush on Gray?"

"JUVIA IS IN LOVE WITH GRAY-SAMA!" And before I know it, she's jumping up and down in pure ecstasy and her eyes are replaced with little pink hearts. If that isn't cute, I don't know what is. This really makes me change my perspective of her.

"Love feels great, doesn't it?" Again, it's another forced smile. One minute I feel like she's going to drown me using sink water and the next, I feel like she's relaxed around me. It's crazy. Is she bipolar?

"Yes. As long as you don't go after Gray-sama, I hope we can be great friends." Years from now people are gonna ask me how I met this girl. And I'm just gonna tell them the truth. I can just imagine them being surprised. Last time everyone checked, people don't befriend other people in the bathroom. It's considered to be abnormal.

**:3 :3 :3**

Apparently, I've been gone way longer than I care to admit. The next ten minutes of our new friendship consisted of me complimenting Juvia on her hat: seriously, it's the most adorable piece of headwear I have ever seen in my life. And then we got to some serious chatting; where our favourite places to shop are, favourite super hero movies (mine is obviously The Dark Knight and Juvia's, surprisingly, is Spider-Man), you know, stuff like that.

And then we exchange cell phone numbers. Next time Juvia needs to vent about something, like how 'Gray-sama' is totally ignoring her, she'd text me. I told her I know how to deal with stuff like that, which makes her happier and more relieved.

"Oi! Lucy!" I could tell Natsu's a little bit mad, for some reason, as I sit back down across from my friend. "What took you so long?" Seriously? "It doesn't take me that long to pee." SMACK. Don't worry; I did not break my precious hand when I slammed it hard on the table.

"Well, I didn't need to go pee. I had to clean myself up." Natsu can be real clueless when it comes to girls; he's just proved it.

"Whatever." Natsu shrugs. Does he concede to everything like this? Well, then again, he probably doesn't when Gray's around. "So Lucy, you excited about tonight?"

"What's going on tonight?"

"It's the orientation bonfire party," Mirajane says, nearly scaring the crap out of me with her sudden presence. Seriously: why does everyone find it amusing to scare me like that? I am not amused. "Basically everyone hands out at the beach with some drinks and they can watch the stars. It's a very momentous occasion." To be honest, it really does sound like fun…

"Huh."

"So are you gonna go?" Natsu is really looking forward to the bonfire; I mean, it's basically an excuse for him to start his own, right?

"Maybe."

"But you totally should!" Natsu whimpers, which leads me to believe if I've said yes, he'd be like a little kid who's finally allowed to go to the movies by himself. "It's gonna be fun."

"Are you going?" I ask Mirajane, who seems to be smiling about something or rather (I'll have to ask her later…).

"Yep. The boss is giving me tonight off."

Did I seriously sound uptight when I said I might go? I don't mean to sound like a wet blanket. I really don't. Maybe I do need a little fun… and drinking up a storm doesn't sound too bad either. Heh.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys loved Juvia's appearance. I know I did. XD**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	12. 50 Shades Of Awesomeness

**I've got a review asking me whether or not Lucy had boyfriends in the past. I was an idiot to say she didn't have any in ONE chapter and then in another chapter, I've had her like… three other guys. I'm sorry – I'll go back and fix that mistake. But the truth is, she did have romantic experience. Just to clear things up. :D**

**Anyways, NINE reviews! HOLY CRAP! I've never had that many for this story. I really have to start thanking you guys properly. So I hope you guys love this chapter!**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 12: 50 Shades Of Awesomeness**

The library is freaking huge. The fangirl in me is just dying to get a hold of some of these books. After all, I really need the inspiration to write my own novel. Come on, do you really think that I'd rip off anything I read? I have a little more class than that.

Okay, so I was lying before; the library is actually a superstore! Believe me; it wouldn't be in my place to exaggerate. I tell it like it is people. I'm just that honest. For instance, if I see a guy with a horrible haircut (and I mean a mushroom cut) and he asks me if I think it looks good, I'd tell him a flat-out no. I would never lie about something about that. Come to think of it, I'd never lie about anything. Being honest is the way to go.

So if I expect someone to read my novel when it comes out, I should expect the critics to like it. But if I want to be honest, I should also expect them to be brutally honest. If they say they hate it, and they really do hate it, then I guess they have crappy taste in books.

I don't even know why I went off topic there… I tend to ramble on about stupid stuff sometimes; maybe that's the reason why my relationships never worked out?

"Pretty amazing, huh?" I nearly have a heart attack, as a petite girl waltzes up to me with an enthusiastic look on her face. I have to say that she's also pretty. Like Juvia, she does have blue hair, but it's brighter and it really contrasts with the orange halter top dress that she's wearing.

"I've never seen a place this big before." I'm like a little kid in the candy store; and yes, I am that excited. Well, maybe not as excited just like I am about the big bonfire tonight. Since we're gonna be at the beach, I should probably bring my bikini… OMG – I am going to have a blast. This is the kind of fun that my father would never allow; and needless to say, I'm glad I get to have this freedom.

"So you're the infamous Lucy I'm hearing so much about," the girl chirps in a friendly manner, as she takes a seat at a nearby table which is crowded with a crap load of books.

"And you are?"

"I'm Levy. Pleased to meet ya." So this is the girl that I had been talking to randomly on the phone? Huh. What a small world this must be. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. I'm not being funny, aren't I? I'm not trying to be Carrot Top here, guys!

"So you're the one that called me on accident. I'm Lucy." I always, always introduce myself with only my first name. Apparently my last name means a lot in the real world and I do not want to be known as 'the daughter of the rich guy who's owned several important companies or whatever'.

"Oh my gosh, what a coincidence, right?" Levy gives me a smile, before she puts on a pair of red glasses. "I'm still sorry about that by the way."

"Not everyday that I get creepy phone calls." Yeah. IT'S A JOKE. If you don't learn to master it, you don't get it.

"You are so funny, Lucy," Levy giggles and somehow that just gives my self-esteem a massive boost. You people might not think I'm funny or whatever, but at least one person does. And obviously I am a horrible person if I let it get to my head – my ego is very important, if you aren't aware. "So are you looking for anything in particular?"

Truth is, and what most people don't even know about me (unless they're really in my close circle of super friends), is that I'm maybe a little addicted to romance novels. It's one of my many guilty pleasures and I'm fifty percent ashamed of it and fifty percent proud. Heck, sometimes I think I have a love-hate relationship with them.

And when I tell Levy about this (don't make me recall the exact words that I've used; it's too embarrassing!), she doesn't judge me nor does she laugh at me. I think this is a sign that we'll have a beautiful friendship.

"They are in that section right over there," Levy points to the far, far back of the room. Good – it looks practically vacant so I don't have to embarrass myself… "Just let me know when you're ready to check them out, okay?"

And before I know it, I'm speed walking straight through the aisle to reach the back of the room. And I have to note how fast my heart is beating. I'm such a fan girl. Seriously.

**:3 :3 :3**

I'm pretty sure that these books that have the idea of romance are actually porn. No joke. I'm not even going to enlighten you on some examples on titles that make you want to barf. It's not worth the trip to the bathroom. You can thank me later for saving your life.

But some of these novels actually seem decent to read. There's this one book about this guy who's in love with this one girl, blah, blah, blah, but there's a hot guy on the cover. And when I say hot, I mean DANG, THAT GUY IS BURNING UP kind of hot. Hehe. But as it turns out from the summary, this is a tragic love story. I'll definitely take this one. I'm a sucker for things like that. I mean, hello – Titanic, anyone?

The next book I'm taking for sure is this one that it's a classic re-telling/spoof of Snow White. It's called Nameless: A Tale of Beauty and Madness. And if there's another guilty pleasure that I have, it's fairy tales. I actually used to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarves all the time when I was little… where had the time gone?

And finally, I decide to take this one book – and I have no idea what it is so I don't judge it based on anything biased – with a gorgeous guy, shirtless, on the cover. OMG, I so need some eye candy right now, but not a new boyfriend; both of these things are totally different.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" If there's anything I hate more about myself in this world than anything else, it's the fact that I'm really easy to scare. But the worst part is that people take advantage of that. And that's what I hate. When people scare me, I actually feel like I'm going to die. I want to live for at least seventy more years!

My thoughts are put on hold the moment I hear Natsu's laughter. Is he seriously trying to piss me off right now? Am I his main source for entertainment these days? He has his cat to worry about now!

"Natsu!" I'm pretty sure my cheeks are the same shade as tomatoes, right about now. I turn around and I grit my teeth; I let the anger flow through me as Natsu continues to laugh his butt off on the floor. Therefore, this makes me feel even worse about the fact I'm not a hard challenge.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Lucy," Natsu chuckles, before he stands up to gaze directly into my eyes. And he's standing like one inch apart from me: he is THAT close. "It was awesome!"

"No it wasn't! I hate being scared like that!" What should I do to Natsu later? Maybe another Lucy kick? Or should I just pull off a prank like he just did to me? Hmm… both options are very tempting. "What are you even doing here?" This is a library, after all. He can't just come in here to pull off immature jokes that really makes me want to punch him in his face. Who says violence isn't attractive? I could really care less about my little mantra right now.

"I wanted to see you." And now he just looks like a kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Yes, well, the power of adorableness will not work on me! Not this time!

"Please try to be a little quiet next time. Otherwise, people will think someone's tried to feel me up and… that doesn't work well with everybody."

"If anyone tries to hurt you, Lucy, they'll have to get through me first!" And once again, I find myself in another Natsu hug, consisting of an arm wrapped around your neck, but not tight enough to prevent air supply from coming in. I'm not gonna lie, I'm starting to not be mad at him anymore; but when he says stuff like that, it's hard to stay angry.

**:3 :3 :3**

When I get back to my apartment, I just could not help but notice how heavy my bag is. I've only taken out three books from the library, so what should be the problem? The problem is, I'm starting to suspect that Levy's put some more reading material in. And when I make accusations like that, I tend to believe them: I just have that bad feeling that would never go away.

I obviously have to take a look inside.

But before that, I'm in dire need of relaxation time. Maybe I should paint my toenails, eat some pocky (actually, I think I have some Twinkies left…) and continue to write my book. Maybe I should also blast some music in this place. Sometimes I think I'm a loner whenever music isn't playing in my room. The problem is who should I listen to? Too…much…pressure… feeling…overwhelmed.

After the whole library debacle, Natsu has been really nice to accompany me back to my crib (that's right Homey G; I totally fail as a pimp or just a gangster in general), and since he has other things to do, I'm left alone to do whatever the heck I want. I can't say I don't like the peace and quiet – I do! But I seriously don't want to deal with Natsu scaring the crap out of me again. I swear if he tells anyone else about this, and if anyone does try anything on me, I'm just gonna kick Natsu. He should be used to my greetings by now; even it has been three days.

But I am really compelled to release the contents of my plastic bag; I am that troubled to find out what Levy did…

And so I give into my childish request; I dump out all the books and I sort out the ones that I know I've signed out on my accord. That is an easy task. So far so good.

But what I see next nearly causes me to have a stroke.

The Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. Was this supposed to be funny? Or maybe I can just lend this to Juvia; I don't know why, but I can really picture her enjoying something like that… since it has 'Grey' in the title.

Next time I see Levy, which is probably tonight, I'm going to kick her butt for this little prank. I seriously have had enough with pranks, people!

**:3 :3 :3**

**First and foremost, I love Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Secondly, I hate it when people jump behind me and scare the schist out of me. Thirdly, I think Juvia is the type to read those books – since Grey is in the title. LOL!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! :D**


	13. Je Ne Peux Pas Parle Francais!

**You know what's one of the things I love about Fairy Tail? When there are some funny moments and perverted moments especially, there's this girly voice that pops up and says "WOW!" it's really hilarious and cute! XD I love this anime so, so, much! ^_^**

**Enough ranting for today and let's get to the chapter! I hope you like it! ;)**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 13: ****Je Ne Peux Pas Parle Français!**

Apparently Juvia's birthday is in December, so this would be the perfect excuse to say it's a very early Birthday present. Or should I just offer these books as a peace offering between us? I swear to God, if she accuses me of being her love rival toward 'Gray-sama' one more time, I'd actually consider flying around the world to find Waldo. Believe me, I am THAT desperate.

You could even say I'm that desperate to hang out with Juvia this fine afternoon. But since I do not have anything better to do, I guess hanging around a bi-polar girl who speaks in third person and who is also in love with Gray doesn't sound boring at all.

I'm actually still a little bit surprised that Juvia is that eager to be my friend. But whatever, I don't want to get on this girl's bad side. I have a feeling she could really throw a nasty punch.

I glance at my watch for the fifteenth time and it still says the same thing: 2:00. And Juvia's supposed to be here when? 1:30? I've even offered to treat her to some coffee and cookies at this… French café I've been so desperate to check out when I first came here. And Juvia doesn't even show up. Classy.

"Lucy!" The first thing I hear is a loud, feminine voice and I turn around to face said bi-polar girl who speaks in third person. Maybe I should just call her Juvia… or should I call her… BGWSITP; on second thought, this acronym is so not very cool. It's pretty lame actually.

"Juvia, you're here!" Just saying, half-sarcasm, half-enthusiastic greetings make awesome comedy. Or am I wrong?

"Juvia is so sorry she's late," Juvia bows, and once again, I'm taken by complete surprise. "Juvia had been talking to Gray-sama and lost track of time!" And when she comes back up, I think I see tears in her eyes. "If Juvia went to hang out with Gray-sama, he would find it most appropriate to punish me."

So not only is Juvia bi-polar, but she's also kinky. Apparently; but I can see her as the type to enjoy that kind of intimate activity. See why I'm personally recommending the 50 Shades of Grey trilogy to her?

**:3 :3 :3**

I think I'm going to go broke. I don't care how rich my family is, but if Juvia keeps on ordering and ordering so many delicious pastries, I will not have any money for my education. And I certainly don't care that Juvia is ordering most of it for Gray, since she just told me she could not cook up something edible for him.

"I can't even cook to save my life either," I sigh; how could I not be disappointed that I haven't actually gotten the chance to be in the kitchen? Considering that my father's misogynistic and sexist put together, he would have actually forced me to learn how to be a good wife. I'm so glad that it didn't happen though. 'Cause it would have meant that I wouldn't be here at all.

"Finally! Someone who understands Juvia!" I can't even tell if she's a six year old kid going through a phase or a young adult trying to find her place in the world. But if it's any consolation though, I actually know what it feels like to be misunderstood. "Where's Natsu?"

I blink several times before the question even registers in my mind. "He's got stuff to do," I answered cautiously; I don't even know where she's planning to go with this…

"Juvia was just curious. But please tell Juvia this; how'd you get him to fall in love with you?"

If things can't possibly get any more awkward, or worse, they just did now.

Since I've ordered a cup of tea, and I've found it appropriate to drink it the moment Juvia started talking, I pretty much choke on it.

I've never been this shocked about anything except the time I saw the end of The Notebook for the first time. That's right. I like watching movies like that; how unrealistic people's love stories are and how real life can't compare. If only life is like the movies…

"This is what you told Juvia, right?"

And then I think back to our little run in the bathroom…Oh yeah, now I remember. Now here's a list of what you should know about me by now.

One, Lucy would only lie to save her own butt (and let's face it, I do it a lot). Two, when Lucy does lie, she doesn't reflect much on it unless she really feels guilty (and this does happen a lot, by the way). Three, during some tough circumstances, Lucy may or may not lie any further to protect her from future questioning. Okay, this list is bull crap, I know. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of; you could say I'm a bit of a rebel.

In short, lying makes everything better.

"Yeah, yeah. Natsu and I are really hitting it off." The devil in me really wants to say 'sucker' right to Juvia's face. But because I'm 100% awesome and 100% nice, I refuse to let my inner rebel get her way. I don't want to be a mean person! I don't want to go to hell after I'm dead – I'm pretty sure no one does.

But it shouldn't be half a lie when I say we're getting along perfectly. I guess we have the best relationship that other people start to envy us for. And we're not even dating! Ha!

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama could just look at her passionately," Juvia whines, before she takes a giant bite out of a croissant that she had ordered ten minutes ago.

"I'm sure he'll notice you soon enough. You're pretty and… you're not a girl like he had ever met, right?" I just love helping people achieve their goals. It makes my heart go boom-boom and all of my insides turn to goo.

"You're right. Juvia just has to try harder!" Boy, this girl does have determination…

Perfect… now this is the moment that I've been waiting for. "That reminds me, Juvia, I have something for you."

And then I pull out my little black bag that happens to contain the kinkiest book series known to mankind. Seriously, I don't think there are any other books on Earth that have as much porn as these do. I pull all three books out and drop them right before Juvia's eyes.

"What's this?" Her eyes widen in curiosity. Much to my relief, she's not ticked off at me because I just gave her sex literature. Her reaction is just about the opposite.

"Just read these books. If you take their advice, I'm sure that Gray will pay more than enough attention to you." I feel so, so, cruel for doing this to Juvia. But desperate times call for desperate measures. But at the same time, half of me just want to laugh out loud because Juvia, just seeing her reaction, made me think that she hasn't even seen these novels before in her life.

"If Juvia does these things, are you sure he'll come to me?" Oh he'll be coming alright… (BLUSH!) Did I just make a horrible, inappropriate, perverted joke? Yes. Yes I did. But don't worry – I'm not going to say anything of the sort again. Unless I have these erotic fantasies that I tend to think about at night; I'm just joking around.

"Trust me – I know my stuff," I wink, smile and I give her a big thumbs up just to bring up her confidence. She has to believe me now, right?

"Fifty Shades of Grey," Juvia reads the title out loud and just as I hoped, a sly smile slowly grows on her lips. And judging from the promiscuous sparkle in her eyes, I know what she's thinking; it's not hard to guess. "Just reading the title makes Juvia's heart race."

I think she's going to be amazed by the power of literature by the time she's done with those books…

**:3 :3 :3**

The only thing I find wrong with this restaurant is the creepy waiter dude that comes by our table every ten minutes. It's weird because he has this disturbing look on his face – like he's contemplating asking to marry me or something. I can see how he's attracted to me, but he should just go away.

Girls, if a guy is harassing you, just say you have 911 on speed dial. It works every time.

But since the waiter is not actually doing anything, apart from just staring at me, I can't file a lawsuit against him, unfortunately. Wouldn't it be amazing if all the world's problems could be solved by something like that?

"Hello ladies," said the man with the very deep voice; you know, it kind of reminds me of Johnny Bravo. "Can I get you anything?"

"We're good, thanks," I wave him off with a short reply and eye contact that's only directed toward Juvia. Honestly, it's getting harder to try to ignore this guy.

"Are you sure? I could give you another refill."

"Not likely." I give Juvia an exhausted expression, signalling to her that this waiter is continuing to pick on me every single chance he gets. Juvia is pretty lucky that she's not the one being picked on right now.

"I see you're into the 50 Shades books. Now that's a woman right there." Did he just give me a wink? I don't think I've ever been in this kind of situation before, but I do know how to handle myself around a man – since I've been in three relationships.

"Juvia wishes that you leave her alone," Juvia growls, as she finally begins to lose her patience around him.

Take that Johnny Bravo wannabe!

**:3 :3 :3**

Twenty minutes later we finally get ourselves out of that hell hole. One reason, it's because I can't even read what the name of the restaurant is – because it's French – and another reason is that we don't have to deal with that psycho waiter guy. I hope he gets what's coming to him. So I do sound a little sadistic, but so what: he's a pervert in a waiter's uniform!

"Thank God we got out of there," I sigh in relief, as Juvia and I walk side by side. I actually have no clue where we're going, but it's still nice to take a walk nonetheless. "It was starting to get pretty awkward." And there's no way I'm going back there ever again. Not unless I have someone with me, like Natsu.

"Juvia knows how it feels like. But now that Juvia thinks about it, this guy still doesn't get I love Gray-sama." Love triangles; you just have to hate the drama that comes along with it. "But it's nice that Juvia gets attention." Juvia seems clever – using this guy to her advantage; to get Gray to become jealous. It's not uncommon to see that happen.

"I'll see you at the bonfire tonight, Juvia."

"Juvia wishes you farewell." Once again, she bows low to me for several seconds. And it makes me think what kind of household she even grew up in the first place…But still, my guard around her is constantly dropping; once you actually get to know her, Juvia seems pretty cool. Even if she does speak in third person.

Lucy Heartfillia's newly revised list – as of today:

One, buy a lock.

Two, wash blanket and sheets.

Three, finish chapter for novel (this one is still pending)

Four, make new friends (actually, I should just cross this one off; so consider it gone!)

Five, pay Levy a little visit at the library before the bonfire tonight. This one is actually top priority. I mean, what kind of friend gives another friend a compilation of porn?

**:3 :3 :3**

**The title literally translates to: I Can't Speak French!**

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think! ^_^**


	14. Natsu's Gonna Pop Some Tags

**Here's the deal, guys: since we're so close to a hundred reviews, the person who leaves the 100****th**** review on this story gets to make a request for me to do a NaLu one-shot. ^_^**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 14: Natsu's Gonna Pop Some Tags**

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket. I-I-I'm a huntin' – looking for a come up; this is freaking awesome!" There's nothing better than singing Alex G's cover of Thrift Shop. Honestly, it's just my opinion people; I think it's better than the original. So there shouldn't be any need for you to come to my apartment with pitchforks and torches just because I don't like the original song.

I think I'm actually addicted to this song… I have been playing it for the past ten minutes, just for the mere sake of getting a good dance workout in my room. Don't you dare judge me for what I do!

And before you start lecturing me on how perverts could easily look in the window to see me twerking (I really don't understand the appeal of shaking your butt repetitively), I should just tell you one thing: there are blinds to my windows. But I do appreciate the concern guys, so thanks!

Now let's see… what do I have in my wardrobe that I could wear for tonight? I'm gonna head to the beach around seven or so, so I have plenty of time to decide.

I'm not going to dress up like some whore; maybe a simple, beach-y, casual look would work best. T-shirt and shorts; the most basic items that every girl should have in her closet.

In the end, which happens to be ten MORE minutes later, I give myself a clap on the back; I chose a Billabong top and high-waist Warehouse One jean shorts. I also think it'd be best to put my hair in a ponytail. That is if I plan to go swimming in the ocean. And speaking of which, my friend Virgo's supposed to be sending me a bathing suit.

Let me tell you something about Virgo; she's probably the weirdest person you'd ever meet. But her friendship does mean a lot to me, believe me. Even though she calls me Princess, even though she has pink hair, and even though she does have a fetish for wearing a maid's outfit sometimes, Virgo is also incredibly sweet. Knowing her, she'd pop up for a visit sometime soon, so I should be prepared.

Several knocks on the door nearly scares the crap out of me – since I am that easy to scare – so I pause the music on my iPod (which is now playing some Simple Plan) and prance toward my front door.

"Lucy Heartfillia?" That's my name so don't wear it out, Mister Mailman. I take the package from his hands, but not before I take a good hard look at him.

I'm pretty sure that red-heads, like this fellow here, shouldn't be making their living on delivering packages. But I'm pretty sure that every girl within this guy's vicinity would call him to ask if he could deliver a package for them. Okay that totally sounded wrong…

"I know I'm gorgeous, you don't have to tell me," And then he winks at me! My heartbeat nearly stops altogether and my feet are frozen to the ground. Yet because of this guy's flirty attitude, it somehow turns me off.

"I wasn't planning on it," I reply, with a low tone of voice that could match Eeyore's. Again, please don't judge me for secretly liking Winnie the Pooh… we all have our guilty pleasures.

"I bet you weren't expecting me to bring this up for you. But the mailman needed help." Okay, so his explanation might be the truth, but it doesn't do anything to settle down my nerves. I'm actually half-hoping for this guy to leave me alone.

"Thanks," I give him a small smile for his services, before I close the door quickly enough. I had a feeling that he'd stop me to flirt with me some more. As much as I like guys, they can be tough to deal with sometimes.

I sigh in relief, before I turn around. And not surprisingly, Natsu is sitting cross-legged on my bed with a happy go lucky grin on his face. If I keep telling him to leave, I doubt he'd actually listen. But still, I almost get a heart attack with him appearing like this all the time.

"Yo, Lucy!" Another disaster is just waiting to happen. It's common knowledge and you darn well of it too. You know violence is never the answer, but it's just become the answer.

You'd think that after my attempts to kick Natsu out of my room would make Natsu actually leave. But once again my point is proven to be nothing but lies. I throw the box in my hand toward Natsu's face – since it's the only weapon I have at this time.

"Ouch. Lucy, that hurt," Natsu whines and for once, I actually feel a bit of sympathy. But then my rage consumes the sympathy and I find myself mad at the pink-haired intruder. But I'm not as mad as I should have been, so he should at least be grateful for that.

"And the Oscar goes to… somebody else." I think it's time to stop teasing the poor boy, who just gives me a very sad look in return. And then it vanishes completely, like he's just forgotten about it. It makes me think to myself whether or not if he had a memory of a fish. It would not be surprising.

"So Lucy, you got anything to eat? I'm starving," he licks his lips AND he rubs his stomach, which makes me groan out loud.

"Come on, Natsu. I don't have anything for you to eat." Leave. Leave. Leave. LEAVE. LEAVE! I just cannot deal with men right now. Am I not allowed to have two hours to myself? There's no limit to the harassment that everyone gives me… Blame me for being cranky.

"Lucy, who's this… Loki guy?" I furrow my eyebrows, confused. What is he going on about now? I don't know any Loki.

"What are you talking about?" I walk over to the bed, sitting beside Natsu, who just happens to be staring at my package, of which I've yet to even open.

"It says on this piece of paper. 'Call me'. From Loki."

I wouldn't think Natsu would lie about that, so I grab the piece of paper, crumpled it and I throw it into the garbage bin that lies beside my desk. I shoot, I score.

"I don't have time to start dating," I grumble to myself; I just want to be single for a little while – is that too much to ask? Apparently it is, when all sorts of guys just line up to flirt with me shamelessly. This crap is just unbelievably stressful.

"Was he bothering you, Lucy? Because if he was, I'd go kick his ass for you." I stare into Natsu's eyes with disbelief. Would he seriously go to all the trouble to protect me? I can't believe he would, but I see nothing but determination in his black eyes. So I guess he's serious about that; and I also find it very sweet.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. You don't have to do that."

I don't even want to imagine the state of this 'Loki' guy if Natsu actually managed to kick his butt. Somehow, this thought isn't appealing at all.

"And you're sure you don't have any snacks?" Way to ruin the sweet moment Natsu. Seriously, if there's only one person that could spoil anything, it's definitely him. It kind of makes his death warrant all the more easily to write…

**:3 :3 :3**

I take it back: Natsu isn't like a toddler trapped in a teenager's body. He IS a toddler trapped in a teenager's body. I don't mind children one bit, but I just can't stand the fact that some kids just do not listen to their elders. It. Is. Frustrating. I am so close to tossing Natsu out the window, but he's not exactly a baseball I can throw, now is he?

So now he's going through my stuff like a starving racoon. I swear to God if he goes to my closet to check out my clothes, I will actually try to throw him out the window. I don't care how heavy he is now – but this is a promise!

Which leaves me to check out the swim suit that Virgo had sent me.

What the freaking HELL! I am SO going to kill Virgo the next time I see her! I mean, who would wear this… thing? I'm pretty sure the triangle top, which happened to be blue and white, is going to be too small for my boobs. And the bottoms? It looks like a thong.

Did I happen to mention that Virgo had a kinky dark side? EW! I am SO not going to wear this… but then again, it's not like I had any choice.

"Lucy, what's this?"

My worst fears have been confirmed. Oh my God! (Repeat ten times)

I think this is going to be the prelude to the party tonight… if this is bad, just imagine what will happen at the beach!

But at least Natsu will not be snooping around my panty drawer while he's there. Unlike what he's doing now.

"Is this… really underwear?" Worst of all, I see him grab a pair of pink panties and he's inspecting it. In my opinion, he'd very well be living the rest of his life as a pervert.

"Stay out!" I scream at the top of my lungs; I don't care if the landlady starts bitching about how noisy I am. When you have some guy sneaking around your underwear drawer, what would your reaction be?

"I guess I better leave, huh?" No, no, no: do not make those puppy dog eyes at me, Natsu! Why do I have to fall for that innocent but melancholy expression? I contemplate whether or not he's faking… but I seriously doubt it.

"But I'll see you at the bonfire." I cannot bear to see Natsu so sad; it's one look that I can barely even register in my mind. And in no time at all, I see his face light up like the Fourth of July fireworks. Now this is the Natsu I know.

"No, Lucy, you gotta come before that!" I blink, trying to process what happened after; next thing I knew, Natsu's grabbed my hands, glaring into my eyes, like he's trying to convince me. "I'm the one that's gonna start the fire this year."

When he puts it like that, how could I say no?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Not much to say about this chapter, I know. T_T**

**But for those who haven't voted on my poll, PLEASE do it: I need your opinion!**

**Anyways, mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	15. Everybody Dance Now! Cue The Music

**Bonfire time! :) **

**Some drama, some romance and a little bit of comedy; the perfect mix! I hope you guys love it!**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 15: Everybody Dance Now! Cue The Cheesy Dance Music**

Magnolia knows how to get it on like Donkey Kong – I'll give them that much. It just goes to show that I can't be disappointed with whatever they have to display for the entire town to see. I will always have big expectations of this place and I am so glad that I came here for university.

It's like… party central; kind of reminds me of the game Mario Party (or something like that). At night, the city of Magnolia looks really pretty. Bright, iridescent colours make a huge difference in the aesthetical appeal of drawing in tourists.

You know what I've heard about Magnolia? They have these stunning Sakura trees that glow in the dark, but all in different colours. I always wanted to see them; therefore, this activity has ended up on my bucket list. Maybe I'll get Natsu to take me sometime – since I am going to school here, there is a higher chance of actually getting to do this. Now I'm super excited.

How is it that I haven't managed to see this before? Well, maybe I was tired from the moving in – that's a legitimate reason right there, people.

"Lucy, hurry up!" I roll my eyes and sigh in exasperation. I treasure how much of a friend Natsu had been lately, but sometimes, he can just ruin the moment; it's not the first time, after all.

"If the bonfire is that important to you, just get going," I reply. Maybe my tone of voice was too harsh, considering that Natsu's expression changes from impatient to being bewildered.

"But I don't want to leave you behind. What if you get lost?" I'm pretty sure that is the least thing to worry about. Even if I do get lost, I can just ask for help; most of these people look pretty friendly, but if they do turn out to be serial killers, then it's my own fault.

"If it really means so much to you, why don't you just give me a piggyback?"

"Good idea, Lucy. Hop on!" Natsu bends down in front of me on one knee, as though he's seriously going to go through with this. I had only been half-joking about the piggyback part. But since Natsu thinks it's the most brilliant idea he ever heard, who am I to turn down his offer?

The first thing I notice when I position myself on his back is that he's remarkably warm. The second thing I notice is how his hands curl around my thighs; and as a result, my heartbeat starts escalating to an all time high! I always keep telling myself to calm down. It's not like he's going to do anything to me.

"Let's go!" And every second of every minute, I find myself enjoying being carried by Natsu; considering that his body is fiery hot and his hands are gentle yet firm, I feel safe whenever I'm with him. And look at his muscles; obviously he's been working out for his whole life to get biceps like _these_… Okay, so what if I think he's gorgeous? I'm pretty sure any girl in their right mind would say the same thing.

"Better not be falling asleep on me, Lucy," Natsu sing-songs, "Or you'll miss out on the coolest bonfire ever." Somehow the thought of sleeping against Natsu's warm, toned back isn't unappealing. In fact, I am rather tempted, but since I've made a bunch of promises toward other people saying how I'll be at the beach tonight, I'll have to wait for another opportunity.

"I'm not gonna miss out on anything!"

"Good." And then he squeezes my thighs; my heart skips a beat and butterflies are flying around in my stomach. I have never felt like this before when I had been with my other boyfriends. Natsu's pretty much the only guy that can do these things, like subtly flirting with me, and arouse a whole bunch of feelings from me.

**:3 :3 :3**

I would have thought that the whole piggy back ride had to have been awkward for twenty minutes. But it hadn't been, really. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he's been smiling the rest of the way. Had he always been this excited for anything?

All I know for sure is that he can handle carrying a woman; he hadn't made one complaint once! Not too surprising – he is very strong; not to mention I don't think he's the kind of guy to take some shots (if you know what I mean). These muscles are all natural and if it's up to me, I'd be feeling them. Curse my weakness for men with hunky bodies.

We make our way to the beach and it just so happens that his hand is holding mine, leading me to where the bonfire is supposed to take place. As I mentioned earlier, Natsu totally takes the meaning of 'I had dating experience' to a whole new level.

While Natsu happens to hold my hand, I hear plenty of people around us saying how adorable the two of us look together. As Natsu takes it all in stride, and I have a feeling he's taking that interpretation differently than I am, I'm just smiling like an idiot, trying to protest that we're not really dating. Doesn't really stop people from talking though.

"Your hand is really soft, Lucy," Natsu gazes into my eyes, with that very same smile on his face. And then I feel his hand squeeze mine and I have no choice but to retaliate.

"Yeah. What about it?" Damn Natsu for making me feel this way! God, I feel like a teenage girl with a crush. What am I supposed to do about that?

"Sheesh. I just said I liked them," Natsu mumbles, turning his eyes away from mine. Now he's making me look like a big jerk.

"Sorry. No one ever said that to me before." It's like saying my boobs are one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Okay so it might be a little far-fetched, but if someone actually said such a thing, I wouldn't feel flattered. Even if I do happen to look extraordinarily gorgeous. "And thanks," I add, giving Natsu a smile of gratitude. Luckily, he doesn't seem upset at me anymore now that I've taken the time to say thanks.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Our private conversation consisting of complimenting hand structure is now over. Natsu and I turn to the east, spotting Gray and Erza by the fire pit. From this distance, Erza appears to have quite the cool demeanour, but that doesn't mean she's any less gorgeous. Wearing a red halter top and yellow short shorts do a lot to compliment her figure, whereas I look like a sloppy tomboy. But my self-consciousness disappears once I see Erza smiling in my direction.

While Natsu and I walk over to our friends, I could feel my cheeks fighting a blush; Natsu, once again, is holding my hand. Why do I feel like we're a couple when we're not?

I also notice that there are hundreds of other people on this beach and from what I can tell, some of them are drunk. I doubt that half of those people are even legal. And then there are several guys who are just staring at me like I'm their next meal or something. Natsu isn't as dense as I previously assumed he is, considering that he glares at them like he'd kick their ass if they tried anything. Not to mention he's holding my hand tighter than before.

"You two look like the happy couple," Erza states, but I can tell that she's amused about the present situation. With the small smile on her face, she's just having a blast. It is kind of nice to see this side of Erza; which is sort of better than the overprotective, scary one…

"And you say you're not tapping that?" Gray smirks and not even two seconds later, Natsu is just tempted to beat the crap out of him; the pissed look on his face said that much.

"I'd never tap Lucy in a million years!" Natsu screams at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of several other people near us. I couldn't help but hide my face using my hands. Seriously, if I had been a different person, I'd be offended by the fact that Natsu never thought I'd be pretty. But since I know now that he doesn't even know what the terminology Gray used means, it's not really a strike to my ego.

"Why don't you get the fire started?" Erza is like, my hero now. I wish that I could be like her; I wish I could actually have the patience to put up with Gray's and Natsu's fights.

Without a word, Natsu pulls out something from his pocket. It's not too hard to guess that it's a lighter. The moment Natsu's lighter touched the scattered pieces of wood, everything burst up into flames.

My jaw drops in astonishment. How could Natsu accomplish something like this? The fire is absolutely amazing – in fact, it's huge! I glance toward Natsu, who happens to have a pretty proud look on his face. His lips are twisted into a smirk, his eyes staring at the fire with pride and his arms are crossed. Yep: Natsu is definitely arrogant. But he's nowhere close to being a narcissist.

"What'd you think, Luce?" Natsu notices me staring at him with awe and wonder, before he wraps an arm around my neck, eager for my opinion. Since Natsu is two inches apart from my face, I couldn't find any words at first; his onyx eyes are glowing and I can't help but admit that they're just as beautiful as the fire he just created. His skin's complexion turns a golden shade, as well as his pink hair matching the flames perfectly. At this moment, I'm reminded of a dragon. There is nothing else to compare Natsu to.

"It's amazing. How'd you do it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I find that this moment is really captivating, until Gray finds that it's necessary to interrupt us.

"Everyone knows that magicians are phonies. Just like you."

Some things never change; and that's something I'm going to have to learn to deal with. "Coming from the guy who walks around shirtless!"

"Like your vest is any better, Aladdin!"

"You wanna go, Gray? You wanna go?"

"I'd love nothing better!"

If these guys don't stop farting around, I'm seriously going to get a migraine. But why isn't anyone else stopping this? They're both acting like toddlers! Not exactly the kind of reputation you want to have.

"So tell me Lucy, are you and Natsu dating?" Erza pinches me on my arm. I glower at her, obviously pissed that she makes no subtle effort to get my attention in any other way.

"No, we're not! We're just friends!" I shake my head back and forth twenty thousand times to deny this allegation.

Please tell me that this night isn't going to get any worse than this.

**:3 :3 :3**

**People used to bug me all the time about liking my best guy friend at school. We never really dated, but people always said we were in love. T_T**

**Anyway, I hope you guys thought this chapter wasn't too terrible! Part 2 of the bonfire will be up soon! XD**


	16. Creeper of the Year Goes To

**Throughout my time at college (of which I will be excited for), there are sure to be plenty of experiences of which I'll be inspired to write the remainder of this story. I hope you'll forgive me if updates won't be frequent – just know I'll NEVER give up on my writing; I love it too much…**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 16: Creeper of the Year Award Goes To…**

I'm not a clinger. That is one other thing you should know about me. I am not that type of girl who literally clings unto other guys like a monkey does to a tree. Not only does that show how a girl could be shallow, it'd annoy any guy – even if they say that they don't mind. In retrospect though, I should have hung out with Natsu and Gray half the time I'm currently spending at the beach. It's only because I wouldn't have to be attracting a bunch of creepers.

Did you know that this Loki guy is here? I try my hardest not to pay any sort of attention to him, but my strategies are failing, obviously. He's not even fifty feet away from me, not to mention he has two girls draped on his arms, and he's smiling at me. I don't even know how to respond at this point.

"Everything okay, Lucy?" I sigh in relief as Mirajane, possibly the prettiest girl in the entire world, blocks my view of Loki entirely. Seriously – I am not the type of girl to say that gingers have no souls; that's the rudest thing out there to say to their faces. However, if I ever do meet an asshole ginger, that's how that stereotype applies.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" I am in so much denial right now. Mirajane can probably tell that much. Especially since I look paranoid as hell AND anxious like an idiot.

"You saw Loki didn't you?" Mirajane's probably the most observant person on the planet – not that I'd ever count her as ditsy as well as pretty. Not to mention how nonjudgmental she is.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do than stare at me? He's so… creepy." If anything, he would win the creeper of the year award. If I never meet anyone else that's just as creepy as Loki, then I can imagine that he'd win it several years in a row. You have to agree with me people: did you know that he's basically a womanizer? Or could he be a pervert? I shouldn't look into any of this.

"I think he likes you," Mirajane giggles, before she turns around to give a small wave toward him. Loki just takes the attention in stride, smiling like a moron, before he stares back into my direction.

"But I don't like him."

"Oh, that's right. You and Natsu are dating now, right?" Good gosh – I just can't stop blushing nowadays. The idea of dating Natsu is ludicrous: how many times do I have to say it? Then again, what is there not to like about him? I glance back toward the fire pit and what I see is Natsu shaking his butt back and forth. Is he trying to impersonate Miley Cyrus from the VMAs? Seeing Natsu twerking is not my idea of a fun time.

"No we're not. We're just good friends." Is it just me or does this excuse sound half-assed? But why should I care what other people think?

"I think Natsu absolutely adores you," Mirajane winks, before she hands me a drink. I raise both of my eyebrows in surprise; really? Alcohol? I'm not even legal…but no one else apart from Natsu knows that.

I tell myself that I should probably not drink too much tonight. I do not want another hangover to bite me in the butt like last time.

**:3 :3 :3**

At some point I find myself swimming in the ocean with Levy and Erza. I seriously lose track of time and I can forget things pretty easily. But for the record guys, I am not drunk. I only had the one beer that Mirajane gave me earlier and that's it. I don't want to be a trashy tramp, okay? I have incredibly high standards nowadays.

"The water feels so nice," I exclaim happily, as I float on my back, with my eyes staring straight up at the stars which shine with beauty and wonder. A perfect ending to a perfect day; how could things get any better than this?

"I know," Levy sighs in relaxation, as she swims next to me. "Doesn't it feel great to get away from it all?"

Meanwhile Erza merely shrugs her shoulders, before glancing back to shore; without a doubt, Gray and Natsu are most likely kicking each other's butts to outshine the other. Surprisingly, hearing them scream about something or other doesn't bother me at all. It is nice to ignore everything else, not to mention all my problems, for a short while.

"Really? You don't find it relaxing to get away from the boys?" I have an idea that her methods of relaxation are far different from my own. In every aspect of the word, we are always different.

"Here's one thing you should know. You should always expect the two of them to fight – no matter what the circumstances are. For some reason, they always try getting along whenever I'm around. Or at least, most of the time." This explanation does in deed make sense. But still; Erza should have at least make time to get some peace and quiet. Right?

"They sound like little girls to me," I snicker, as Levy smirks amusedly.

"To me, they just treat me like some scary monster. I usually don't mind, but sometimes…" Erza stares up into the dark sapphire sky, with a dazed look on her face. I definitely know for sure that she doesn't show her feelings often, but this might be the only occasion when I see how affected she is about how other people think about her.

"They care about you as a friend though," I point out.

"Yeah, they do. But I know for a fact that Natsu cares about you as more than a friend." Hold the dump truck! Seriously – how the heck is this conversation traced back to me? I'm not the one with the troubling past. I'm not the one with an emotionally scarring back story. I'm just a girl who cares about her friends.

And judging by the devious look I'm receiving from Levy and Erza, it's pretty obvious that they planned this discussion right from the start. Apparently I'm the easiest to deceive. Aren't there are any women around here that doesn't use you in their schemes to rectify the world?

"Am I wrong?" Erza raises an eyebrow; both of her dark brown eyes glare suspiciously into my own. This is not the first time people had actually accused me of falling in love with Natsu. Even if I am what they say, would they actually think I'd be dumb enough to tell the whole world about it?

"Of course you're wrong! I'd…I'd never fall for someone like Natsu!" I suppose it didn't help me once again that my cheeks are burning hotly. I thought ducking my head underneath the ocean's surface would have helped me cool myself down, but it doesn't. Doesn't mean the water didn't feel relaxing though.

"She's blushing! Aww, that's so cute!" Levy coos and I furrow my eyebrows in silent anger. God, now I feel like an animal at the zoo.

"Thanks for mistaking me as a baby panda." Sarcasm: the right tool to get yourself out of every situation. If it doesn't work for you, then I suggest you find someone else to take advice from. Where do I get my advice from? I suppose you guys would judge me if I said Dr. Phil. As if I'd listen to that hillbilly 'doctor'. If you guys actually do like the guy, please, I didn't mean to offend you with that.

"You're welcome." Is Levy always this cheerful? Glad to know that she balances me out half the time. "So now what do you want to do?"

It was at that exact moment in time when I spot something drifting toward us. I squint my eyes a little bit, trying to detect the unidentified swimming object. What could that be…? I suck in a breath as I see it coming closer and closer toward me. Is that a shark fin?

Another thing you want to know about me is that I am not shallow. Nor am I going to be taken for as a fool. It's pretty obvious that this 'shark fin' is really a prank; at this point, I can probably assume that it's Natsu or Gray that's behind this. But because I want to be deemed clever, I decide to play the stereotypical blonde girl who doesn't know any better. It's only because I want to get back at Erza and Levy for that accusation. I just wish people would stop bugging me about my love life.

"SHARK!" My acting skills are THAT flawless to win myself an Emmy. Or maybe an Oscar. Truthfully that is my ego talking…

"Where?" Erza changes from being relaxed and entertained to a guarded shield and armour.

It's not too surprising for me when I hear that person come up from behind me to hold my shoulders in a 'threatening' embrace. It's not too surprising either to hear laughter appear moments later. Okay, it might be a lie. Only about the first part though; remember – I'm scared way too easily.

It takes all of us several seconds to realize that Natsu is indeed the culprit.

"The looks on your faces… it's too priceless!" Natsu howls in laughter, but the rest of us (exept Levy) do not appeared to be amused. Erza especially looks frightening.

"Natsu! That so was not funny!" To be excruciatingly honest, since I've had a habit of lying, it was only a tiny bit funny to see Levy and Erza look so worried and anxious for a minute or two.

I think I'm a little too obvious with my 'feelings' when Natsu hugs me once again; my cheeks are red for sure – what's the point of denying it, right?

"Come on, Lucy. I was just having a little fun." Not only is he a pink-headed pyro that has a tendency to scare the crap out of people, he is a pink headed pyro who also happens to be a prankster for life.

I would have chastised him about it too if only I didn't happen to notice Natsu's half-nakedness; I'm only shocked to see a perfectly chiselled body with muscles that could blow anyone's mind away. His chest impresses me the most…

And I'm not that dense and oblivious to think that no one is talking about my staring at Natsu's body. In fact, I'm pretty sure Levy and Erza are whispering about how I'm really in love with Natsu. In this type of situation, I would have screeched at them – trying to make them quit at whatever they were doing. But for some reason, my eyes cannot stray away from Natsu…

Does this mean I'm actually in love?

"C'mon, Lucy; we're heading back to the fire." And when he grabs my hand, I soon realize that there is no other person who would be allowed to get away with it.

Holy crap. I think I'm in love.

**:3 :3 :3**

I don't care what you people think; Loki and I are not going to date. Fine – you can have your little fantasies, but you can't control my heart. And this also applies to myself. As much as I haven't expected any of this to happen, I can't say I can't not stop it. Does that make any sense?

Anyway… Since Natsu and I have found a close seat to the fire (although technically no one had brought their lawn chairs); in other words, we sit very close to the fire. Since then, I could really feel someone staring at me with such emotion. And yes, it is Loki – who still has two girls by his side. What is that guy's problem?

He definitely wins the award for being the creepiest guy on campus.

"You alright, Luce?" Natsu asks, bringing me out of my staring contest with Captain Creepy.

"Yeah. Apart from Loki just staring at me, I'll be fine." If I never came here, I don't think I would ever have to deal with a problem like this.

"I'll turn him to ashes if he looks at you that way again," Natsu promises, before glaring ferociously into Loki's. It's at that time when I can really feel the tension in the air. I think the best thing to do in this situation is to talk about something else and just ignore the red-head across from us.

"Thanks," I whisper softly, gazing indirectly into his onyx eyes which are just as pretty as the night sky.

"Are you cold, Lucy?" Before I can give him a direct answer, he just so happens to put me on his lap and his strong arms surround me like a blanket. I could feel his chin rest on top of my head and not to mention his heartbeat, which is beating pretty slowly at the moment. Now this is something I could get used to.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I apologize for the lack of quality in this chapter; I just got settled into university and I hardly have any time to write. But please, please don't assume I'll stop writing! I'd never give up on this story! So would you mind telling me what you think of the story anyways? ;)**


	17. Doomsday All Over Again

**There's a little bit of a time skip in this chapter guys; so now it's the second week in September. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless! ^_^**

**College Escapades**

**Chapter 17: Doomsday All Over Again**

_Dear Mom,_

_I think I can hear you laughing; truth is, I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing. Considering that you've been trying to tell me that Natsu must be my true love or something, you end up being right. Again. Needless to say, my feelings for Natsu at this point are non-mutual. But to be honest, I actually wonder if he thinks about me in a romantic way… then again though, this is Natsu we're talking about. _

_It's been two weeks since I've been here, Mom. Sometimes, I feel a little overwhelmed but most times, I feel right at home. If only Dad made me feel like I've been at home too. Mind telling him that for me? _

_And in those two weeks, I've had to learn something called time management. It is that important to know how much time to spend on something. I do not want to fail in both university and in life. I am THAT determined to get through my education relatively unscathed. _

I would have written more at this point, except… what else is there to even say? Because I'm both tired and frustrated, my fingers tightly leash themselves into my strands of blonde hair; I am that close to pulling my hair out. What time is it even? Four o'clock in the morning, that's what.

It's only been two freaking weeks here at Fairy Tail and I am completely at odds with myself. Welcome Week had been a huge blast and if only life could continue on like that. But I've been used to disappointment long ago. I feel really overwhelmed, you guys. Sometimes I don't even know if I can cope with the crap ton of homework that's been falling on my lap as of lately. My professors seem really cool (although I think the blonde haired man is a complete asshole), but they can be strict.

I can't even go to sleep right now, though this contradicts my earlier statement of me being tired as hell. I still haven't found a way to cope with stress and I'm actually considering going to the bar to get myself wasted. I am getting that desperate people and I have yet to hear any suggestions coming from you.

_Or maybe you should just text Natsu… _As much as I'd LOVE that, I don't think he'd even be up at this time of day. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right? He's the one person in my life that I can feel completely relaxed around. Okay that's a lie – Natsu still invades my room without warning and I can never afford to drop my guard.

But because I don't want to sound like a whiny bitch, I decide that I have nothing better to do with my life.

Hey Natsu; you up?

In retrospect, that greeting did sound better in my head, but now, I think it's so… tacky. I suppose it wouldn't help much that I'm talking to my crush in this way.

**Can't sleep Lucey? **Seriously? I don't want to make fun of him or anything, but my name's Lucy. Without the e in between. Oh God, I really do sound like an English teacher… But the main lesson to be taken from this, is that my heart skips a beat. I am that relieved that he couldn't sleep either. Ok, that does sound selfish, but hey, wouldn't you feel the same way as me?

No. I have a paper that's due in two days…can't afford to sleep now. Sure, this paper I'm supposed to write for English is only five hundred words, but it's very hard to come up with a topic to write about. I knew I shouldn't have spent the last couple of days with Levy.

**Want me to come over? **Was I that obvious? Even if it does sound a little selfish, I really want to feel the presence of Natsu. I know, I know, I shouldn't be that shallow at all. But I can't sleep, okay? Great – now you're making me say things I don't really mean.

No, no, no! It's fine. You don't have to! I swear half of me wants to go over to his house, whereas, the other half of me wants to slap myself in the face.

It's becoming quite apparent that I'm really lonely. Doesn't take much to make me admit that. Not only am I tired, but I am a little bit cranky, anxious and stressed all at the same time. In retrospect, I should not have drank all of that caffeine earlier because I thought I'd get my homework done. Yeah; you can see how well that turned out. And then I just had the urge to talk to my mom about it. I hate distractions. Just saying.

**But I want to. Don't you want me to? **

Now who the hell am I to stop him? It's not like I can anyway.

**:3 :3 :3**

It turns out I don't have to wait long. It also helps that I have to keep watching my window since my conscience tells me that is where he's planning to intrude. I don't understand why Natsu can't use a door like most people. But regardless of what I think, I still love the guy anyway.

Fortunately, the neighbours would be still be sleeping at this time of night, so I won't have to worry about them thinking there's a robbery going on. But if you want to get real technical, I suppose you could say that Natsu stole my heart.

That's it. Enough with the cliché, cheesy one-liners. I should stop watching any kind of Disney movie: although it's an impossible feat for someone like me, really.

"Lucy, you still up?" Natsu's voice, of which I must remind you, is obnoxiously loud; it almost makes me wonder if he's that clueless to realize that everybody is sleeping right now.

"Natsu!" I hiss – at this point it's getting even more difficult to hold back my anger. "Be quiet!" Flailing my arms and whispering aren't going to get me anywhere, I think to myself. It's not like Natsu EVER follows my commands.

But I guess I'm in for a real treat tonight because once my lips finish speaking those two words, there's nothing but silence. Until I hear his footsteps coming closer toward me. Why must my heart beat so fast and so loud?

And why does he have to come so close to me?! I know he's not that much taller than me, but I feel a little bit intimidated… not to mention how many butterflies are flying around within me.

"You look tired," Natsu states, his tone of voice not much louder as it had been before. And seriously, my cheeks are burning red this time. What is the matter with me? I know I love him, but really… I could have sworn I'd have fainted the minute Natsu's hands touch my shoulders.

"Thanks for the concern, Natsu. But I have stuff that needs to get done." Apparently, he just doesn't want to listen. Maybe he just wants to prove a point. Stubborn boy.

Next thing I know he picks me up, caveman style, and tosses me on my bed – and let me say that there's no hint of remorse in this action; Natsu is, apparently, concerned about me. As much as I want to wave it off as a move that friends would do, I can't help but feel that maybe… he cares a lot about me. Didn't I swear off being mean to him?

"I'm not leaving until you fall asleep." I even let a small giggle out because I just ponder to myself of how cute Natsu looks with a pout on his face AND the way he crosses his arms.

"Sounds a little creepy if you ask me," I mutter, knowing I'd never win the argument at this point. Natsu is indeed lucky that I like him so much.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I crawl underneath the covers and from someone else's angle, I suppose they'd think that I'm hiding from Natsu's curious gaze. In a sense, I guess that's true…

"Hey, Lucy? What's your mom like?" Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Is he seriously looking at my letter? Is he reading it? Is he planning to read all of it? Oh no… this is terribly awry. I can feel an anchor weigh down on my chest and even more butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach. I definitely did not plan for Natsu to go around and poke through my things.

"Don't read any of that, do you hear me?!" By giving Natsu a cruel, cold glare, I hope it would make him understand not to go snooping around. Especially in things that don't concern him. Much.

Much to my surprise, I feel tears stinging in the brims of my eyelashes. It confuses me to a great deal. What the heck am I doing? I shouldn't be that upset about it.

"If you really want to know… my mom passed away when I was a kid," I confess, avoiding Natsu's eyes; how I can look at him after this is beyond my comprehension. Really, I've only told Levy about my childhood; I knew I could trust her the most to keep it a secret and she did understand. If only I've listened to her advice – I shouldn't keep things like that a secret for very long. Especially if you have close friends.

"Lucy… why didn't you tell me?" He doesn't sound mad or upset: he just sounds… a little sad? And I notice at that point he comes to sit on the edge of my bed.

My inner fangirl should be pleased that he's staring straight into my eyes, like he's staring into my very essence. "I don't know, okay? I only knew you for a couple of weeks."

"I guess it's my turn to share something, huh?" Natsu grins lopsidedly. "I never had a real family. But since I was little, I met Igneel and he took care of me."

And suddenly I feel tears slip down my cheeks as my heartbeat slows down to a steady rhythm. He knows, better than anyone I've met, how it feels to lose someone you love. And yet it makes me feel like we're not so different after all.

"Lucy, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you… but it wasn't something that I was comfortable with sharing, you know?"

But I'm also crying because I miss my mother too much… sometimes, I always feel like I'm going to be alone; sometimes, I feel like there's no one out there who understands me and my situation.

My heart skips a beat as one of my hands become enveloped in a warm embrace. I could see Natsu leaning over, patting my hand with his own. He never said a word – he just comforts me with his presence. The way he looks at me seems to say that I'm the only one he'd care about in his world. And I know for a fact that he's the only one I'd ever care about romantically; heck, imagining a life without him seems sort of impossible. I'm not just talking about our friendship.

Are we meant to be? Really? I hope Mom can help me figure it out one day – sooner rather than later.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww: Natsu is so sweet, isn't he? XD**

**This chapter has been inspired by the slow version of Down (by Jay Sean). I recommend you listen to it sometime; it's really sweet and romantic… :3 **

**Mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
